KINGDOM HEARTS 3 6 Vanitas Gaiden
by Iamkingdomhearts1000
Summary: Full title is "KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden: White to Fade..."-A side-story that takes place concurrently to the main story of KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-, featuring Vanitas as the central focus Character. Takes place sometime after the events of Disney World Number 2-Motunui from Moana.
1. Vanity in Question

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden: White to Fade...

Vanitas Gaiden is the story of the Dark Hearted Keyblade Wielder Vanitas as he bides his time in another World, separate from the heroes of Light. Whilst on standby until receiving further "orders" from his new "Masters", Vanitas spends in his time in a whole brand new World known as "Regnum Stratera", otherwise known as the "Kingdom of Balance" that has Connections to the Keyblade unknown to even Vanitas himself.

In this both strange and mysterious World, he encounters an equally both strange and mysterious woman named Virdian. Here would the tugs on the strings of Vanitas' red thread of fate begin to unfold...and a whole new story separate to Kairi's journey in KH 3.6 begins. The new story itself takes place sometime after Kairi's visit to the World of Motunui, based on the Disney film Moana and her encounter with Vanitas there.

Gaiden 0: Vanity in Question.

The Gaiden starts off with an introduction flashback to set the story into motion.

"...I'm the piece of Ventus that was taken away...and you're the piece Ventus needed to be whole again...so...why shouldn't you and I look exactly the same?" it was the moment from when Vanitas was defeated yet again by his counterpart Ventus, this time aided by Sora in Kingdom Hearts III. The following Theme plays in the /uHnv9I_qG4Y

After having this momentary flashback, Vanitas proceeds to enter in a Dive to the Heart sequence, same as both Kairi and Roxas in KH 3.6. Vanitas falls in the same manner that Aqua did in the Birth by Sleep Opening video, slowly opening his eyes to see his Station of Awakening up ahead.

The entire Station itself however is completely black coloured, in order to signify that Vanitas has no ties to anyone and that his Heart is only filled with both Darkness and Negative Emotions alone. "...Tch. What am I doing here? I don't have time for this..." says Vanitas, wandering around the Station for a bit.

Deciding that he had enough, he tries to summon his Keyblade, only to fail. "...What!? what is this!?" says Vanitas, shocked by his Keyblade not responding to his summoning call. "You are unworthy." speaks out an unknown voice from thin air. "!? Who said that!?" says Vanitas, automatically on the defensive.

/cIZhtZY2mWA

"You are unworthy to wield...because you're Heart has become completely blackened at this point." says the voice. Vanitas, slightly lowering his defence upon hearing these words replies "Huh? what the heck is that supposed to mean? come out already, show yourself!" says Vanitas, demanding an audience with this voice in person.

"You cannot command something if it does not come to you...same of your weapon, the Keyblade. In the past, you were able to summon it because you held upmost confidence, even as an entire being born of Darkness..." says the voice, explaining Vanitas' nature to him. Vanitas shrugs, next replying "Yeah? so? I've always known that. What? you're saying that I don't have confidence anymore? that I lack it? HA! get real. There's no one more confident then me." says a proud Vanitas.

"That is true...if this was the past that is." says the voice, taunting Vanitas. "!? What did you say!?" says Vanitas, angered by the taunt. "Up to until now, despite suffering defeat upon defeat, you had still held on to your proud beliefs...but, something has changed. YOU have changed...it happened during your last visit elsewhere." says the voice, trying to make Vanitas remember his visit to Motunui.

"!? What...are you saying...because I lost that one time on those pitiful little Islands...to those idiots of all people...that my confidence is wavering? just that once? ...NO!" shouts out Vanitas, refusing to believe such a thing. He follows up saying "Of all the stupid...me losing confidence because of just one failure at THOSE buffoons' hands!? NEVER!" shouts out Vanitas again.

"Be that as it may...you still lost, either way. Not only that...the specific reason of why you have lost your confidence...is because "the other side" of you is resonating with the former Pure Light's Heart." says the voice, revealing that because of Vanitas and Sora's shared Connection to one another, the former had felt guilty on the latter's behalf when facing off against Kairi despite not wanting to...this horrifies Vanitas.

"...!? Sora!? but he's gone! gone FOREVER! how is MY Heart and his still Connected!? what? just because we have the same face!? because we're both Connected to Ventus!? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" says Vanitas, starting to panic from this revelation. "Even if I told you the reason why...you do not have a Keyblade to change your fate." says the voice, greatly shocking Vanitas.

"You shall undergo a test...one to see if you are worthy of your weapon again. To do this...you must call upon the other strengths that lie within you." the voice surprisingly summons the three pedestals from the original game but with the Unversed Emblem upon them and on-top of the pedestals are jet black coloured variations of Sora's Dream Weapons.

"Pick one and give up one...I shall await your answer." says the voice. After making a decision, Vanitas ultimately decides to give up the Dream Staff and wield the Dream Shield. The voice responds upon his selections, asking "...Why have you chosen this weapon and rebuked the other?" says the voice.

Vanitas reveals his reasoning "...It's not like I would lose any power from giving up magic. I already have my sword skills ingrained in me...that's enough to keep my powers going." says Vanitas. The voice then asks another question "I see...and? what about the Shield?" says the voice. Vanitas says to the voice in reply "...This thing shouldn't even be here to begin with. What do I have that needs protecting? my pride? yes. Anything else? heck no...so I figured just for the sake of it why not." says Vanitas.

"...Very well then, if that is your decision. Now then...let us begin. First, you will face yourself." says the voice, ultimately it pulls out Flood Unversed from Vanitas' Body, forcing him to fight them. "WHAT THE!? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!?" shouts out Vanitas. "I did the same thing that was used to create you but in what you could say the reverse manner...I pulled out the emotions of you and have taken control. They will no longer answer to you during this fight, please be aware of that..." says the voice, giving Vanitas a "heads up".

"Hmph, like I need you to tell me that! once I beat these things, they'll go right back into me and make me grow stronger!" says Vanitas, however-"Yes...depending. I have affected the transfer process now, you can only take in a selection of those monsters that make you stronger in order to find a new way of becoming stronger. Hopefully this won't damper your spirit...will it?" says the voice, again mocking Vanitas.

"...Now you tell me." says Vanitas in sarcasm. "Gameplay" begins at this point and shows a unique gauge next to Vanitas called the "Demon Drive". Upon fighting and defeating the Unversed that were spawned from him, depending on Vanitas' current LV, he can take in a certain amount of Unversed that he absorbs and use them to further fuel the power strengths of his physical attacks.

At the same time, the more he fights in "Demon Mode", the more the Gauge is depleted and he will be required to absorb more Unversed again if he wishes to both expand and use the stronger variations of his attacks, to put simply. Vanitas defeats the number of Floods in a group of three, absorbing them in the process.

"Very good, your battle sense hasn't dulled in the slightest. But...there is more to come, be prepared." says the voice, next summoning different kinds of Unversed from Vanitas. The ones resembling Emblem Heartless namely, Vanitas uses the full power of the Demon Mode Drive Gauge and is able to eliminate all enemies in sight.

"HA!? THAT IT? YOU DONE!?" calls out Vanitas in an absolute prideful tone. "...I told you, there is more to come. Take the stairs...it will lead you to the final ground." says the voice, creating a glass mirror stairway in both crimson and navy colours, allowing Vanitas further passage. "...So then, you going to tell me who exactly who you are?" says Vanitas whilst he walks the stairway.

"In time, you are not the only one that I have to attend to..." says the voice, Vanitas replying "Huh? what the heck does that even mean!? ...fine, whatever, like I honestly care anyways." says Vanitas, deciding to forget the matter for the time being. He reaches the final ground that the voice spoke of, seeing a giant Gazing Eye taking up the whole platform space imagery beneath.

"! This is...the Gazing Eye?" says Vanitas. "Correct. It was also the name of your Master's Keyblade, was it not?" says the voice. Vanitas responds "I don't have a Master, never did, never will. If you're talking about Xehanort, the man who gave me life, I don't really much care for that guy anymore...my life is my own now, nuff said." says Vanitas, taking command, as it were.

"Ah, I see. Instead of remembering your former owner...you now listen to the ones who give you more treats, yes?" says the voice, talking about the Solaeris Apostoli whilst referring about Vanitas as though he were a dog. "!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME WHAT I THINK YOU DID!?" shouts out Vanitas. "...!" he turns around, suddenly noticing someone approaching...

To be Continued.


	2. Vain to Fight

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 1: Vain to Fight.

Vanitas turns around to see the person approaching him, walking up the same stairway flight that he did moments ago. As Vanitas stands in the middle of the Gazing Eye platform on one side and the unknown person proceeding to stand in the middle on the other side. Surprisingly, he is shown wearing the same red coloured variation coat of Organization XIII's that Vanitas does as a member of the Solaeris Apostoli.

"...What is this, the latest fashion? who goes around stealing other peoples' looks and presenting it to them, huh?" says Vanitas, commenting on the hooded individual. He or she remains silent, causing Vanitas to say more in return "Hmph, not one to talk, eh? fine. But just so you know...I don't like you wearing that red coat. It turns out that only seven different colours of the Black Coat are given to other both certain and specific people worthy of mention...one in those seven being yours truly." says Vanitas.

He proceeds to have the Dream Shield being held around his arm directly point at the hooded person, finally saying to them "If you're supposed to be some Manifestation of mine then fine, go right ahead. I'll beat you into next Tuesday." says Vanitas, knowing of the Manifestation ability but in this case, it is unknown if he is using his reply in reference about the ability itself in the correct statement.

Either way, the hooded individual proceeds to lift up their hand and by doing so, summon another Unversed from Vanitas' Body. This time around it takes a huge toll on his Body, feeling immense pain "G-GAAHHHH! WHAT-WHAT WAS THAT!? ! wait...are you the voice that's been talking to me all this time!?" says Vanitas, wanting an immediate answer.

Unfortunately, the hooded person points a finger towards past by Vanitas and as he slowly turns around, he sees standing right before him the Unversed equivalent of the Heartless Darkside and the Nobody Twilight Thorn. "!?" Vanitas is shocked to see this giant Unversed before revealing "This-this Unversed...I've never created one this big before! what the heck is it!? ! are you telling me...that I have always had this kind of power inside of me-hey!" Vanitas turns around, asking the hooded individual of this occurrence but whilst he was distracted, the hooded person took his or her leave.

The voice resumes speaking again directly to Vanitas "That is your hate." says the voice. "!? What!?" says Vanitas. The voice then says "That is your self loathing, your anguish, your hate. You see, all things work in tandem. Your Negative Emotions are no exception...Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate...leads to suffering. This Unversed-this "Agony Malice"...is the embodiment of all that you despise about yourself." says the voice, saying the same iconic words that Yoda from Star Wars said and were later said by the Final Boss Necron in Final Fantasy IX.

Facing off with this Unversed identified as the Agony Malice by the voice...subconsciously, Vanitas felt himself back away an inch. But upon realising this the next minute, he steps back into the spot he moved his foot away. Saying the following words "...No way. I'm not like those idiots. Ventus, Sora, that Ventus wannabe and that puppet..." says Vanitas, recalling mental images of his more or less other counterparts-Ven, Sora, Roxas and Xion.

"I'm better then the lot of them...I am me, I am...Vanitas!" says Vanitas, further recalling how both Sora and Roxas backed away from their respective fights against the Heartless Darkside and the Nobody Twilight Thorn. But in Vanitas' case right now...he intends to stand his ground and fight the Unversed Agony Malice, determined to fight...and to win.

The battle starts off with the Agony Malice splitting itself up into multiple smaller pieces, surprising Vanitas. The pieces take on the form of Unversed Floods and whilst at times throughout the fight individually they fight separately, they at times join forces and swarm about in a manner similar to the Heartless Demon Tower and the Nobody Shell Tempest, like the latter is this swarm of Unversed fighting together based on the attack patterns of the former.

These huddled Unversed are called the "Black Spiral" and upon all of the Floods gathering together into one single formation, their Dark blue colours become completely black as a result. The unique thing about fighting the Black Spiral during this particular battle however is that they use their linear like formation to surround the Station pillar that both they and Vanitas are fighting atop on.

Leaving him no room to escape and allowing the Spiral to whack down upon him as though it was a giant hand or a hammer even. But this also works in Vanitas' favour, regarding his Demon Drive. It is still in effect during the "Boss Battle" and each time Vanitas destroys parts of the Spiral, this causes him to power up immensely.

He fills the Demon Gauge completely and by doing so, achieves a Reaction Command for the "Boss Fight" called the "Demon Counter". Vanitas uses the power of his black coloured Dream Shield to knock back the Black Spiral and then release a shining beam of Darkness from it to break apart the Spiral's formation.

This forces the Black Spiral back into multiple Floods and in turn their normal Dark blue colours. Vanitas picks them off one by one until sensing their numbers dwindling, the Floods reform back into the Agony Malice overseeing the entire platform. Like the Twilight Thorn, it has an intangible shape that can allow it to move about easy.

But unlike the Nobody counterpart, it's Reaction timing is slow and requires focus to pull off it's both quick and sly manoeuvring, making it very similar to the instinctual Heartless in this regard. Despite the focus required, it contains tremendous strength and could very easily knock off Vanitas with just a single whip of it's arm.

Actually doing so in the next minutes, thankfully enough though, Vanitas holds on to the arm before running across it and then "pressing" another Reaction Command called the "Splitting Headache". Bonking the Agony Malice on the head, it becomes unconscious but at the same time, automatically summons a temporary barrier to protect it's head with in fear of damage done to it.

Floods emerge from all it's Body, intending to protect the "host" whilst it heals. Not on Vanitas' watch, as he charges through all of the protecting Floods, eliminating them one by one. Finally, he destroys the barrier surrounding the Malice's head and with his last few strikes, he stamps the Dream Shield in an intentionally blurred moment of red and black background colours, impaling the Shield into the Malice's head as though it were a spike.

Having reached battle's end, black flames start to emit from across the Agony Malice, signalling it's death. Because Vanitas had cruelly latched the Shield into it's head and in the process it's mouth, it could not even let out it's death throws. Despite this, shockingly enough, Vanitas appears sombre about having just eliminated the Unversed.

After disappearing into flames themselves, Vanitas turns around, shocked to see that the person wearing "his" red Organization XIII coat had been watching the entire fight. "...What? are you done? you wanted to fill me up with misery, was that? hate to break it to you...but I am as cold Hearted as you can get." says Vanitas, giving an evil smile upon his face, having not worn his mask throughout this entire escapade...

"...Are you sure...of that?" suddenly, the hooded person speaks up with Vanitas yet again becoming shocked until suddenly, a bright Light emerges right behind him, engulfing him whole. "A-AAAHHH!" shouts out Vanitas in seeming pain. "You have passed the first test...at the same time, so has your "other self"." says the hooded individual.

Ultimately, it is revealed that Vanitas wakes up, sitting at the spot where he sat in the KH 3.6 Chapter-Lonesome and Lonely Vanity. Revealing that all along, this was a flashback sequence leading up to the events of that Chapter within the main story...

…"Returning" to the "present", we see him conversing the young woman previously introduced in "the other side of things" named Viridian. She lastly says towards him the following "So...may you please remove your mask so we may know about each other?" says Viridian. Vanitas himself lastly replying towards her the next following "...HECK-no." says Vanitas in a somewhat comical fashion, earning a caw from Viridian's pet crow named Karasu.

To be Continued.


	3. Ebony Raven Lady of Beauty

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Garden:

Gaiden 2: The Ebony Raven Lady of Beauty.

After saving the young woman known as Viridian, Vanitas had tried to find out about what her World's Connection is to the Keyblade and especially the Solaeris Apostoli...but, after a while he decided to give up. On the basis...that Viridian was both too annoying and too meddling for her own good. He tries to walk away from her each time when he finds an opening to leave the conversation...but every time, Viridian manages to stop him and still accompany him...

"...Please take off that mask of yours, good sir. I won't be able to relate with you that way..." says Viridian, unknowingly "imposing down" upon Vanitas. Finally, in a non intentional comedic outburst "UGH! shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! you're such an annoying woman! don't you get the memo already!? I want you to leave me alone or better yet, I leave you alone and escape. Seriously...the one "good act" I ever commit in my life...and it's saving a mouthy, worthless woman..." says Vanitas, looking down at Viridian, in both height and especially "status".

Suddenly though, the latter stands in front of the former with what looks like a very angry expression upon her face. "...What? you're going to give me the "about how to not look down women speech"? sorry, hate to break it to you but I have already heard something like that..." says Vanitas in a snide tone, recalling the last encounter with Kairi according to his own biased basis of the Memory in question.

However, instead, Viridian merely raises a finger to Vanitas, pointing it directly in front of where his mouth would be behind his mask. "...Even women are not perfect, I myself know that for certain. But Genders can be equally at fault, the ruffians from earlier being a prime example for "your" side of the equality...and myself being an example if not a prime candidate for "my" side." says Viridian in a somewhat haughty manner upon mentioning the "if not a prime candidate" bit in the conversation.

She turns around, clasping her hands together behind her back. As Vanitas replies "What? are you expecting a medal or something? and didn't you just think of yourself as high and mighty there a few seconds ago?" says Vanitas, commenting on the sudden change in Viridian's attitude from before now turned a minute ago.

Without a care in the World, she turns around again and bends her Body, namely her head in a cheerful manner towards Vanitas, saying to him the following words "...Even women are allowed to be conceited, can they not be? it's not like exclusive rights are always "belonging" to certain types of people alone...and besides, I can safely say that there is a reason behind my "said vanity", hehe." says Viridian, leading on ahead whilst leaving Vanitas to become puzzled...

"Seriously? what the heck is with this woman? I don't get her at all...first she demonstrates humility and the next thing around she talks about is having vanity? ...seriously, what the heck?" says Vanitas, thinking that he has found a tough nut to crack in terms of guessing one's true intentions and personality...similar to himself, in both some and certain regards...

For a single moment only, he sees Kairi's visual appearance overlapping with Viridian's, sensing that the two are very similar...yet also at the same time very different to one another. Karasu, Viridian's pet crow then comically starts to peck on Vanitas' mask from above out of nowhere "Geh! h-hey! stupid bird, stop doing that! I can still feel shakes in my head." says Vanitas, the pecking causing something akin to "tremors" shaking in his head from wearing his mask.

Viridian then suddenly claps her hands together, stopping for a moment as Vanitas bumps right into her walking behind. "Wha-the!?" says Vanitas, stopping midway walking due to Viridian. She says to him "Oh yes! I guess I didn't picture it this way...I suppose we could get to know each other first, even if you do wear that mask...and hopefully along the way, as we grow "closer", I can expect to hopefully see it taken off?" says Viridian, thinking of another way to make conversation with her previous saviour.

"What? is that why you stopped? of all the-you're more conceited then I made you out to be! you think that we're going to form some "buddy-buddy" relationship over time? HA! fat chance of that happening. No way in heck, you can forget that sister!" says Vanitas, stating his adamant disapproval to Viridian's idea in mind.

She gives him a momentary comical pout, causing him to reply in also comical hesitance "W-What?" says Vanitas, raising his arms up in comical defence. "...Moving on." says Viridian, she had decided to ignore Vanitas' words and proceed onward. Recognising this, he next says "H-Hey! don't you walk away from me! aren't conversations supposed to be about trust building and all that other annoying stuff!? (not that I would know any of that, of course...I'm just going to lie my way through this.)" both says and thinks Vanitas to himself inside of his head.

"Says the masked man who doesn't even know a thing about all of that...you may hide your face but I can still read your emotions behind it. What? you think wearing a mask is cool? is that it? honestly, I have never understood the "romanticism" that men have about things...sigh." says Viridian, waving about her arms with a comical exasperation expression on her face.

"(...Ugh, forget it, I can't beat this woman. She's just...TOO MUCH.)" says Vanitas, compared to the "straight-laced" types that were both Aqua and Kairi respectively, Viridian herself was in a completely different league altogether...enough so that not even Vanitas could think of a proper comeback that could win against her.

"...! see that? there's Light up ahead, we've almost exited the alleyway...so then, tell me about yourself. Who are you, really?" says Viridian, wondering if she "widdled" Vanitas down at this point...he replies to her with the words "Sigh...great. First, before getting to know a complete and utter stranger, shouldn't they get to ask that question first towards the person whom asked it first?" says Vanitas, raising a somewhat valid point.

"Ah ha ha, I see that you are beginning to understand the politics of words better, such a smart young man behind an "iron mask"." says Viridian. This particular phrasing that she used catching Vanitas' attention "...Young man? you look younger then I do...! wait, you're not telling me that you're actually older then me-!?" Vanitas gets a straight swift left hook from Viridian right into his mask itself upon asking "the" question that no man should ever ask a woman, at all, whatsoever.

"HUH? did I you just say what I think you just said, HUH!? I am actually going on to my 20's, thank you very much! HMPH!" says Viridian, her disposition turning into that of a comically yet absolutely angered ruffian, even worse then the thugs that Vanitas fought earlier to save her. "...Gulp. (I never thought women were THIS scary...those chicks from before were holding back.)" says Vanitas, trying to compare both Aqua and Kairi to Viridian, a "unique one of a kind"...

"Go then, let's hear it. How old are you when compared to "an old crone" like myself? well? are you in your mid 20's? late 20's? early 30's?" says Viridian, just making random guesses for the sake of it. "...If I had to say...17." says Vanitas, revealing his "proper age" (in terms of biology) to Viridian.

"...Wait...WHAAAAT!? you're-you're not! ...are you? seriously? ...no way. I thought because of that deep voice that you have behind your mask that you were way more older then me. But you're actually a few years younger instead and close to my age even!? ...hmm..." suddenly Viridian began contemplating something.

"W-What? what's with that look in your eyes, I don't like it." says Vanitas. Viridian replying "...Oh nothing. It's just a passing thought, never-mind you..." says Viridian. "(...I am stuck with a looney bin, aren't I?") says Vanitas, believing that he had drawn the "short straw", as it were. Viridian is seen smiling to herself about this revelation concerning Vanitas, happy about it for some reason...

Finally, Light reflects off his mask, indicating that they had finally reached the end of the alleyway. "Oh! I guess that mask of yours is good for something. Look there, see? into the Light..." Viridian lastly points ahead towards the Light, showing the scenery within the background of it.

Vanitas gazes upon the entirety of the Light filled scenery background and sees the whole World up close and in person. The World shockingly resembles the structure of Scala ad Caelum...but whereas that World was based on Italian structures, this World is based on more "Medieval" structures. The whole basic feel from looking at it from a complete viewpoint is meant to invoke the feel of the old "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" settings of stories. Other examples including "Robin Hood" for a particular mention.

The World is a mixture of both an "ancient kingdom" setting with "advanced technology" making up it's culture. Viridian reveals this World to Vanitas as "...Behold! welcome to the fair Kingdom of Balance...this is Regnum Stratera!" says Viridian, introducing the World.

The World Logo for "REGNUM STRATERA" then appears onscreen.

"...Regnum...Stratera? Kingdom...of Balance? ...what the heck? are you kidding me?" says Vanitas, although caught off-guard by the scenery, he regained his composure. "You're telling me this World is of Balance!? YEAH RIGHT! there is no World of equal Balance, none. Such is the whole dichotomy of Light and Darkness..." says Vanitas. Viridian then shocks him by revealing "...You're not entirely wrong there. It's true...whilst the name of this World may seem a little presumptuous and could be taken in the wrong contexts...we nevertheless strive to be a kingdom all the same. A true kingdom...that sees both everyone and everything in equal footing. We are kind to those that return kindness to others with our shields...and we strike down those who would do the same to us without both question and/or hesitation with our swords. We take both the good...and the bad in balance. If not, we could not claim to represent such, that...is the way how our World works." says Viridian, explaining one of the political views of Regnum Stratera.

Strangely, towards Vanitas at the very least...he felt as though he was able to relate to that. Just then though, interrupting his train of thought process "MILADY! MILADY VIRIDIAN! shout out a both huge and loud voice from up the top of it's lungs. Metal clunking could be heard in the soundings of it's footsteps...

"...Huh? "clank", "clank"?" says Vanitas. "Milady Viridian! I found you!" says the voice again. It is revealed to belong to a man in a suit of shining (yet rusty old) armour. "Huff..."huff"..."huff..."huff". M-Milady, p-please! do not wander off again! even though I know this World both back and forth, even I have trouble navigating it." says the man in armour.

"...Hmm? oh!" says Viridian, just now noticing the man's presence. Vanitas comments "(She just noticed him now!? what is she, a ditz!? no, wait...could she actually be a vulture, acting the part of a fool until ready to swoop in!? ...ah." says Vanitas in his mind, comically getting swept up into the pacing of everything and again comically becoming horrified upon realising.

"It is good to see you, Captain. Were we...supposed to travel together?" says Viridian. Vanitas next thinks "(Nope...definite ditz.)" says Vanitas, making too early a judgement about Viridian's true nature at this early point in time. "Hmm? ! WHO IS THIS, MILADY!? IS HE A RUFFIAN!?" shouts out the "Captain", drawing a huge sword from his back against Vanitas.

This almost causes him to draw his Keyblade until Viridian speaks up "! Don't you dare start that, either of you! Captain, seize that sword at once." says Viridian in a manner of authority, surprising Vanitas. "BUT-BUT!" although the Captain tries to speak up, Viridian silences him. "NOW, CAPTAIN." says Viridian in a comical frightful manner. Her pet crow perched on-top of her head, giving her "another set of eyes" that gaze the Captain into submission.

"Y-Yes mam." says the Captain, ultimately relenting. "...Who is this kook of an old rust-bucket?" says Vanitas, earning the Captain's fury. "R-RUSTBUCKET!?" shouts out the Captain. Viridian says to Vanitas "Easy, settle down, the both of you. This here is the Captain of this Kingdom's "Knights of Pluto." says Viridian.

"Sir Adelbert Steiner, at your service." says the Captain, as he gives a salute whilst ultimately revealing himself as the Kingdom Hearts version of the very same Character in Final Fantasy IX. "...That's right. I suppose I should also reveal my title as well, given all things into consideration...ahem. My name is again Viridian...but what you don't know is that I am the daughter of this Kingdom's Duchess and I...I am the heir inline next to succeed the Kingdom's throne." says Viridian lastly.

Upon hearing these words, Vanitas becomes greatly shocked before especially becoming surprised when Steiner lastly himself reveals "She is one of our Kingdom's fair maidens in training, the people refer to her as..."The Ebony Raven Lady of Beauty"." says Steiner.

To be Continued.


	4. A Day in the Life of the Light-Hearted

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 3: A Day in the Life of the Light-Hearted.

"Ebony...Raven Lady of Beauty?" says Vanitas, thinking upon Viridian's given title. "Umm-hmm." says Viridian with a simple mannered reply, a big grin shown across her face with Steiner more or less sharing the same grin as well. "...Huh? what are you, a child or something? that's got to be the lamest title I have ever...!? (Geh! I'm getting swept into the pace!)" says Vanitas, showing a comical fault with his "mask face" styled bizarrely to show his realization.

"Hey, how rude of you! hmph. Well, I guess that someone who wears a mask 24/7 wouldn't have good tastes after all..." says Viridian, taking another go towards Vanitas about his mask. "Listen lady, if you don't shut up about my mask, I'll-!?" before Vanitas decided to confront Viridian about his mask, he senses something elsewhere.

"How dare you approach milady in such a manner, you ruffian! En-garde!" Steiner tries to pick a fight again with Vanitas before also again being stopped by Viridian. "Stop it Steiner, that's enough! wait...are you, okay?" says Viridian, even though Vanitas was wearing his mask, she could instantly tell that something was wrong with him all of a sudden.

"...This Light...could it be?" Vanitas could sense Kairi fighting elsewhere, using the Pure Light. Before he could think upon it any further however, Viridian then suddenly takes hold of his arm. "Hey, are you listening to me? hmm?" says Viridian, managing to redirect Vanitas' attention towards her.

"...Tch, whatever. At any rate...there's something...that I want to know from you. You said something...about the Solaeris Apostoli." says Vanitas, revealing his knowledge of the group that he secretly works for towards Viridian, surprising her...though seemingly not to the extent enough to shock her, appearing otherwise to instead having already believed that Vanitas had prior knowledge of the "Sola" beforehand...

"!? How do you know of that name!? scoundrel! fiend! are you...in league with them!?" says Steiner, making a random guess that is actually correct. Vanitas thinks to himself in his head upon how "stupid" Steiner is "...Wow. It really took this lunkhead in armour a random guess 1st time around to get it right? just...wow." says Vanitas, unbelieving at the captain's "stupidity".

Before Steiner could even itch to draw his sword, Viridian halts him with a hand in front of the captain. He becomes shocked, replying "M-Milady! why!? surely you are not-" before Steiner could continue, Viridian speaks up for herself. "I will judge for myself, Steiner. I won't have others do the judging for me..." says Viridian, showing a promising future ruler within her. Enough so for Steiner to see this and convince him to respect Viridian's wishes.

"...Tell me, please...just who are you really? what...is your true name?" at this point, Viridian had felt that she sincerely wanted to know Vanitas' name after conversing with him for a while...wanting to know the "real him"... "...You're not going to let that go unless I tell you, are you?" having spoke with Viridian again for a while now, Vanitas was able to acknowledge to himself that she was the kind of "pushy" woman that wouldn't take no for an answer...

"...Sigh, fine. It's...Vanitas. Call me Vanitas...that's my name." says Vanitas, finally introducing himself. "...Vanitas? what a strange name-OOF!" Viridian elbows Steiner in the stomach after making the "strange" comment. "Vanitas...Vanity. So...you are "Vanity", correct?" says Viridian. Vanitas replies "If that's how you want to interpret it." says Vanitas in a casual manner.

He turns around, shrugging his arms back and forth before Karasu reappears, nesting itself atop Viridian's head. "Vanitas...Vanitas...! I know! I shall call you "Van-Van" from this moment onward." says Viridian with an expression that is all the more serious. "PFF!" Steiner cannot help but try to laugh out loud, containing his laughter in his mouth.

"WHAT!? OH-HECK-NO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HECK YOU ARE CALLING ME THAT! I'M AWESOME! IF I HAD A NICKNAME LIKE THAT, PEOPLE WOULD MOCK ME EVERYWHERE! (Dang it, I'm getting swept up again!)" Vanitas shouts out in an angry comedic manner before realising that he was getting caught into Viridian's pace again. Truly...she was a woman unlikely any other that he has met in his entire life.

"Hehe, okay. How about just Van then?" says Viridian, willing to "compromise". "...Yeah, sure. That's what...my friends call me anyways. (If I had any...)" says Vanitas, deciding to avoid further embarrassment by going along with Viridian's "madness" at this current juncture. Steiner is still trying to contain his in laughter...

Before digressing any further though, Viridian resumes a serious conversation with Vanitas, wanting to learn just what does he know of the Solaeris. "...So then, about the Apostoli...what do you know of them?" says Viridian, asking Vanitas. Steiner regains his serious composure and before Vanitas could speak up, suddenly...Nobodies had appeared!

"!? (Huh!? Dusks!?)" Vanitas was surprised to see the Dusks appear, in truth, from around a nearby corner was it Demyx who had summoned them. "Sorry pal, I've still got to do my job of watching you. Don't think too badly of me about this...this is just me doing my job as "Turquoise Demyx"..." says Demyx, revealing his "Disciple Rank" within the Solaeris Apostoli with the title of the Gemstone-Turquoise.

"Tch, great." Vanitas summons his Void Gear Keyblade, shockingly standing in front of Viridian in order to protect her. This surprises her before he says the following "Hey, get behind me. Find someplace to hide whilst I take care of the goon patrol, you got that?" says Vanitas, "ordering" Viridian around.

"Masked nincompoop! you don't get to order milady about as though she were some ninny! why, she has a strong Heart worth tens of thousands of-" before Steiner could begin his usual monologuing, Viridian halts him by explaining-"Enough of that Steiner! please! help Vanitas! these creatures...they were sent by the Solaeris, there is no doubt in my Heart about it!" says Viridian, being unable to fight herself...can only woefully depend on the men protecting her...

"!? Milady Viridian...very well, you are not the type to depend on others, especially men above all else...unless if the situation was gravely dire. You! masked hooligan! I shall temporarily lend my aid towards you on behalf of milady, be grateful towards her." says Steiner, as Vanitas lastly states "Less chatter-boxing, more incoming!" says Vanitas, causing Steiner to refocus his attention towards the new enemies in front of him.

Drawing his sword, he and Vanitas stand side by side, protecting Viridian in the middle...was this to be a crossfire battle?

To be Continued.


	5. Enter the Dusk

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 4: Enter the Dusk.

Vanitas decides to fight alongside Steiner of whom acts as an Assistance during the battle. A health gauge in the upper right corner appears, showing a picture of both Viridian and Karasu, the latter pet crow sitting upon the former's shoulder. The gauge represented both that this fight was going to be a conditioned battle and that in turn Viridian was to be protected throughout it, otherwise upon taking damage would the picture of both her and Karasu also be shown taking damage and once the gauge had completely Dropped to 0...would their Hearts become lost.

"Tch! this is just great. A mouthy woman who speaks big but can do naught to defend herself...give me a break." says Vanitas, taking up his usual battle posture. Steiner chides the masked youth for his words, saying "Don't you dare look down upon milady Viridian! the only reason she cannot fight is because in her past, she decided not to. She chose not to take up any and all forms of arms, wanting to become a future ruler that "inspires" peace." says Steiner, pushing back an attacking Dusk, explaining to Vanitas why Viridian does not keep a weapon on her person.

"That's just dumb as heck! you can't protect and speak out about wanting peace if you don't even learn self defence...any sane individual would know that beforehand already. Stupid pacifists...they just don't want to dirty their own hands, nothing more then a bunch of idiotic hypocrites..." says Vanitas, stating his view on pacifism, mainly what he sees to be as it's central "weakness".

"!? Why you unsensitive-if not for milady's wishes, I would cut you down alongside these monsters as well!" says Steiner. "Yeah? I bet that you actually would!" says Vanitas, he then uses Dark Fire magic to destroy a bunch of huddled together Dusks, opening up the pathway for Viridian to escape down towards. Viridian herself remains silent...not acknowledging but also not denying what Vanitas says, knowing that from a certain perspective, he was only telling the truth and nothing but the whole truth itself...more or less.

"...Well!? what are you waiting for!? get going already, your "highness"!" says Vanitas, catching Viridian's attention after a few seconds of self reflection and doubt. Karasu leads the way ahead for Viridian to make way towards her escape, leaving Vanitas and Steiner to cover the rear. "There are too many of these demonic foes!" says Steiner, holding his longsword with both hands.

Vanitas strikes in counter against an assaulting Dusk with his Void Gear, causing it to dissipate. "Yeah...hey, go on ahead. I'll take care of these weaklings here." says Vanitas, intending to take the rear all by himself. Steiner refuses at the mere thought of this, saying his feelings "What!? absolutely, surely not! I won't let a fellow warrior stand by on his own in the heat of battle." says Steiner, at the very least, acknowledging Vanitas' "worth" as a fighter.

"Who asked you, tin can? what? you want all the glory for yourself? ha, bite me." says Vanitas, intentionally being flippant. "Grr! why you no good-" before Steiner could say a reply edgewise, Vanitas says "Isn't it a goody two shoes knight's duty to supposedly protect the weak Hearted and the "innocent"? stop arguing a debate with me and just get going already!" says Vanitas, trying to hint towards Steiner what is more important at this "turning tide", as it were.

Realising upon the hint after a few seconds, although begrudging...Steiner decides to trust in Vanitas to take care of the rear and follow after Viridian in her order to protect her. Now fighting by himself, Vanitas starts to enjoy the "pleasure of battle"-"Finally, got that oversized rust-bucket out of my sight...now then, let's have some fun. YOU NOBODIES..." says Vanitas in a both cold and calculating manner whilst again intentionally making a double pun from the Nobodies' name, calling them actual nobodies and their given name for the whole species...

Vanitas sidesteps, tricking the Dusks to move into his range and then sneak attacking them from behind by hiding underground and then immediately rising upwards into the sky, followed by a volley of raining normal Fire based fireballs. "Nope! you wish! gotcha!" Vanitas uses his trademark taunts whilst trading blows with the Dusks and manoeuvring himself about everywhere in his current vicinity.

"Ooh! ouch! those Dusks are getting creamed back and forth...I wonder if I shoulder set bigger game upon my comrade?" says Demyx, still watching from lurking within the shadows...Vanitas continues fighting the Dusks until eliminating all the ones in the current area. "...Dang it, I took my sweet time taking care of all these cannon fodder. Those two must be up ahead...I'm going after them." says Vanitas, intending to chase after both Steiner and Viridian up ahead.

He fights the Dusks appearing in his way until arriving at what appears to be a park with a fountain. Steiner is seen standing in front of Viridian, protecting her from incoming blows made by the Dusks. "Ah! Steiner!" Viridian sees Steiner with a injury but he pays no attention to it. Wanting to fulfil his duty as a knight "...Please, forgive milady...I do not intend to shame you. It is just as my duty as the captain of this Kingdom's Knights of Pluto...that I must uphold my standing as such! you demons will nay get past me! I shall not let you harm lady Viridian!" says Steiner, clutching his longsword tightly with both hands, intending to protect Viridian with all of his might...even at the expense of losing his Heart.

"Steiner no! you can't!" Viridian refuses to allow Steiner to sacrifice himself, suddenly, Vanitas makes a dramatic entrance in front of the two from above. "What's that? out of gas already? old geezer." says Vanitas, mocking Steiner. "G-G-GEEZER!?" Steiner could not believe what he had just heard, paying no mind to Vanitas' way of entrance.

"Van! you're here! I thought that you had left..." says Viridian, wondering if Vanitas was going abandon both her and Steiner. "...I still haven't gotten my questions about the Solaeris Apostoli answered yet. Just stand back and watch for now...I'm going to mop the floor with these losers!" says Vanitas, explaining "why" he returned to help...

"W-Wait, I shall fight too." says Steiner, resuming his fighting stance. "Idiot! get back! you're in my way!" says Vanitas. The conditioned battle resumes but now it is more difficult with a weakened Steiner taking the rear, protecting Viridian standing in front of the fountain. Steiner's picture was added alongside Viridian and Karasu's, showing that now he too had to be protected, lest the fight be lost.

Vanitas ultimately manages to dispatch the last of the invading Dusks...until suddenly. A Shell Tempest wave of Dusks had emerged from the corner. "Great...now they are huddled?" says Vanitas, looking on at the group of Dusks, writhing on-top of one another. Demyx lastly states from above a nearby rooftop "Now then, let's see how you'll approach this..."Van-Van", heh." says Demyx, using the "mocking" nickname that Viridian made up earlier...

To be Continued.


	6. Judgement

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 5: The Judgement.

Vanitas is forced into a literal corner in order to protect Viridian, Karasu and Steiner all at once. Demyx watches on, commenting upon the escalating situation-"That guy has always looked down the Nobodies and preferred his own Unversed to work with...just goes to show how much of a loner the guy really is...not that I hate him, mind you. I just think...that everybody needs at least one or two friends in life...but that's just my opinion." says a casual Demyx, jumping down from the rooftop and taking a closer look at things without being noticed...

With Steiner weakened and Viridian not being able to properly fend for herself, Vanitas is left with a few disadvantages to fight with. He is becoming fatigued and running low on energy to even cast magic spells...although he would never admit this, this proves to him that like everyone else across the entire universe that he, too is Human...

"...This is getting pretty bad for myself. I can't...keep this up for much longer. Dang it! …" says Vanitas, starting to feel the effects of his stamina quickly running out. Viridian, recognising this manages to move past Steiner's safety and stand alongside Vanitas to face the Dusks. "!? Lady Viridian no! !? bah! a flesh wound!" Steiner was unable to stop her, having suffered a previous injury from all of the fighting.

"Van, please...let me help." says Viridian towards Vanitas, wanting to help with all of her Heart. "Huh? ! you stupid woman, get back! if you can't fight back then don't even stand alongside me, you got that!?" says Vanitas, trying to chide Viridian. "No! I will not! I am your senior in a few years...I can't just let someone younger then me go on ahead and protect me, even if they are a man or not." says Viridian, adamant on the matter.

The Shell Tempest readies to charge in that very moment, causing Vanitas to notice and protect Viridian from the oncoming attack by shielding her, but in the process causing half of his mask to break off from the impact's attack. After getting divided from each other upon the impact assault, Viridian catches a glimpse of the side of Vanitas' face that wasn't covered by his mask, surprised to see his actual face.

("!? My mask!)" says Vanitas, noticing his broken mask, as the Shell Tempest returns to it's attack circumference. "...You're gonna pay for that...you bunch of Nobodies!" calls out Vanitas in anger, unusually angered beyond belief, something that Viridian also pays close attention to. "Halt, we shall not have this any longer." suddenly, a newcomer and a bunch of masked soldiers then join the fray.

Shocking everyone present, Demyx from the shadows comments upon the arrival of the newcomers "Oh? now who are THESE guys?" says Demyx, curious about the arriving knights. Marching towards at the head of these knights supposedly in shining armour was a man wearing what appeared to be the most heavy of armour. "...Foul beasts, you dare try to make your claims here in Regnum Stratera? how insulting. You shall fade from existence...as you watch my blades mark the endings of your very lives." says the cold sounding leading knight apparently in charge, as Steiner looks on in shock at him before identifying this mystery soldier in question.

"Y-You! what is the "Separate Army" doing here!? why are YOU of all people here!? Judge Magister...Gabranth!" says Steiner, ultimately revealing that the strange knight that has appeared on the scene was the "KH stylised version" of the Final Fantasy XII Character-the "villain" Judge Gabranth! Gabranth himself then replies towards Steiner, seeing him in his weakened condition "...Hmph. The famed captain of the ill mannered Knights of Pluto is on his last legs, is he? how disgraceful. We shall be having words soon after this, Adelbert." says Gabranth, mocking Steiner of whom cannot make a retort back, knowing that Gabranth was speaking the truth...

Vanitas and Viridian merely remain silent, looking on at Gabranth. He manages to direct the Shell Tempest's attention towards him alone before informing his men "...Stand back, I shall take care of these foul cretins. Watch...this is the power of the Judge Magister. Watch and remember this, Steiner...there is no room for the bystander! as there is naught...he can defend!" says Gabranth, he reveals his double sword arm before splitting it into his two separate signature swords-the Chaos Blade and the Highway Star.

Using them together, he creates what looks like a gravity orb spell that immediately attracts the Shell Tempest towards him, however...this had only sealed it's sudden fate after. Gabranth with quick precision and swift strikes manages to use his swords to cut apart the Shell Tempest together. In it's death throes, he exclaims towards it "Know...this pain!" says Gabranth, he turns around and a massive explosion occurs behind him, engulfing the Shell Tempest whole.

He performs his iconic Final Fantasy XII box art pose...signifying his victory over the massive huddle of Nobodies. ("...This guy sure is showy.)" says Vanitas in his mind, thinking his impression of the Judge Magister. "Excellent work, Judge Magister!" says one knight, followed by a 2nd knight saying "Indeed! that was magnificent my lord Judge!" says the 2nd knight.

"Enough, save the praise for those who get by such shallowness. We as knights do not eliminate foes to earn praise...we do so to both completely and utterly squash them, nothing more and nothing less." says Gabranth with his ruthless logic, shocking all of his men. "...Still as merciless as ever, I see..." Steiner approaches Gabranth, using his longsword as though it were a crutch.

"...And you are still too kind hearted and weak as ever, I see...I just wonder how it is that the lady Beatrix puts up with you, Adelbert Steiner." says Gabranth, driving a certain jab into Steiner. "Don't forget, you were a knight in training alongside us too. Us three used to be part of the Separate Army together..." says Steiner, hinting at a certain past until suddenly, Gabranth points his Highway Star sword towards Steiner.

"Yes but that was until you started begging for scraps, just like a hellish watchdog or even a stray towards those Keyblade Wielders...have you no shame in your knightly pride?" says Gabranth, apparently...Regnum Stratera had it's own kind of military government systems. "...Even strays have pride, Gabranth. Have you...forgotten that yourself?" says Steiner, making a quip of his own...Gabranth makes no comment.

"...I have cleaned up your mess, Adelbert. Make sure that it does not happen on your watch again...as for that "visitor" there, I shall entrust towards you to take in the proper proceedings of what must be done?" says Gabranth, informing Steiner of the proper regulations concerning Vanitas. "...Yes, of course..." says Steiner, giving his answer.

Gabranth then takes his leave, his men following in suite. Once the commotion had all died down, Demyx decided to take this chance to leave without being spotted whilst Vanitas approaches Steiner who is helped up by Viridian. "Oi, who were those guys? unlike you, they didn't seem like the rusty armour type." says Vanitas, interrogating Steiner for an answer...he remains silent though.

"Hey, I asked you a question so now answer me! I saved your life! the least you can do-" before Vanitas could pick a fight over Steiner's silence, Viridian stops the former, speaking up for Steiner in his place. Karasu once more nests atop of Viridian's head. "That's enough, Van! I'll explain...those people were the "Separate Army"..." says Viridian.

"Huh? Separate?" says Vanitas, confused. "Yes...the World of the Kingdom of Balance...our Regnum Stratera. It is exactly as the name says...our World has a military might that is divided into two factions. The "Keyblade Guardians" of the Light...and the Separate Army of the Night." says Viridian. Steiner decides to break his silence and resume speaking "Indeed...the Separate Army is comprised of soldiers entirely dedicated to the arts of warfare and not to the more peaceful ways that comes with wielding a Keyblade...they believe that wielding a Keyblade for military purposes is insulting and that they should only be used for sealing and such of the both same and/or similar ilk. I...was once part of the Separate Army. But now I had formed my very own Knights of Pluto faction in order to work alongside the Keyblade Guardians...as it is the wish of the Royal Duchess, lady Viridian's mother and milady herself. The man that you had just seen is named Gabranth...he is the Judge Magister of the Army. He answers to no one, not even officials...believes in protecting others with an iron fist and even though he may very well be hated for his opinions, I myself cannot deny that we need people like him...people willing to stand in authority and lead them by the reins through brute force alone if need be." says Steiner with his lengthy explanation.

("I didn't ask for the whole story, old buffoon, only the basic gist") says Vanitas in his head before speaking "...Well as long as they don't cause me trouble, I don't see much benefit in causing hassle with those guys...unlike you, they seem like a pretty decent matchup in a fight." says Vanitas, refusing to underestimate the strength of this Separate Army that protects the World.

"W-Why you-OOF!?" Steiner feels a pain in his chest, his earlier wound resurfacing. "Enough of saving face Steiner, let's get you back to mother's mansion. She will be worried sick about us...! Van, what...will you do?" says Viridian, still referring to Vanitas as "Van". "...I need my questions answered about the Solaeris Apostoli and I ain't leaving until YOU answer them, got that? "Raven Lady"?" says Vanitas, using Viridian's title for comic mocking alone.

Despite the mocking, Viridian...is glad. "...Heh, thank you...Van. You know...you may not admit it...but you're actually a sweet if misjudged person. I bet you yourself don't know that..." says Viridian, struggling to turn around whilst carrying Steiner. "...Pff. Get real toots, I'm as bad as bad can be. I don't feel anything except Negativity in my Heart..." says Vanitas, knowing that Viridian wouldn't be any the wiser about the true meaning behind his words...

"Is that so? well then...I guess I'll just have to break down that overwhelming mass of Negativity with more Positivity then a person can handle, right? hehe." says Viridian, girlishly laughing afterwards. Her words ultimately shock Vanitas enough to the point that he becomes embarrassed from the side of his face that his broken mask shows.

He lastly exclaims whilst slowly walking after her "H-Hey! you stupid woman! you can't just decide that all on you're own! HEY! just who in the heck do you think that you are, HUH!?" says Vanitas, comically trying to cause a fight with Viridian who cannot help but continue to giggle at his comic expense.

To be Continued.


	7. Two Kinds of Vanity

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 6: Two Kinds of Vanity.

Vanitas helps Viridian carry Steiner by the two of them each taking one of his arms for leaning upon. As they walk a slow pace that's easier for the captain to move, Viridian had decided to explain the detailed membership concerning both the Separate Army...and the Keyblade Guardians-the two separate factions of Regnum Stratera's military might.

"...Ahem: as was told to you earlier, the man that you saw was Judge Magister Gabranth, he commands the direct combat specialists platoon of the Separate Army that are always the first into battle. Alongside him is the "Shadow Dragon" Warlock Golbez, of whom commands both the Magick and Magitek infantries, we simply call them the "Magi" equally for short." says Viridian, explaining the "seats of power" within the Separate Army.

"Huh? Magick? Magitek? Magi? can't you people just say plain old Magic instead?" says Vanitas, wondering why does everything have to be so complicated and even overcomplicated. However, Viridian merely rebuffs his statement-"Just shut up and listen, will you? at any rate, those two stand at the head of the army, basically leading it. Although like the Keyblade Guardians they answer to both the king and the government council, unlike the Guardians also do they not simply take orders without question. When they demand answers and action, they will receive as such and not act otherwise...to put it simply, they "do not heed the words of corrupted men that have absolute power, yet will not use it". At the very least, that's what Judge Magister Gabranth would say...in much less friendlier terms." says Viridian, nervously scratching her cheek, as she ponders on a mental thought of what could dare happen if the government council would try to rein in the Separate Army. Known for their opposition against all kinds of enemies, especially including ones from within the system, as it were...

"Uh-huh, heh. What do you know? I'm likely this guy already." says Vanitas, impressed with Gabranth's brutality. "...Yes...I thought that you would, "Sigh"." says Viridian before letting out a comic sigh right at the very end, slightly exasperated with Vanitas' somewhat "bad-boy attitude" whilst placing heavy emphasis on the sigh itself, purposely meant to catch Vanitas' attention.

"H-Huh? what-what?" says Vanitas, not understanding what the sigh was for. "...Sigh." says Viridian, letting out yet another intentioned sigh, confusing the normally bright about matters Vanitas to become confused as heck for this matter alone. "You know, for someone who appears knowledgeable...you don't have that much understanding in socializing, do you?" says Viridian, "mocking" Vanitas at this point about his "anti-sociable behaviour".

"What!? what the heck was that for!? what the heck does that even mean!? did you forget that it was me who saved you both back there!?" says Vanitas, declaring that he wants credit for his uncharacteristic "good deeds". "Yes, yes. You want rewarding for your efforts...unfortunately life doesn't always give you lemons. You can't just expect self gratification all of the time Van...even if you are named "Vanity"." says Viridian, stopping in the tracks for the moment and wanting to discuss all of the current subject at hand with Vanitas.

"M-Milady, please don't stop-GUWAH!?" Vanitas lets go of Steiner same as Viridian beforehand, causing the captain to comically fall over himself. "Why don't you just get to the point already. Are you angry with me about something? because that will be a first considering everything up to now." says Vanitas, able to recognise that this was genuinely the first time that Viridian was angry throughout this whole time they had met and began their conversation...

"...Okay, you want to know why I'm angry Van? it's because you always that stupid mask of yours and think that you're SOOO clever then everyone else! you think fighting by yourself and especially winning by yourself has any merit!? of course it doesn't! it just goes to show how lonely you are!" says Viridian, adamant upon this argument.

"L-Lady Viridian..." Steiner couches up next to a nearby wall, trying to stop the argument but alas, it was already underway-"Oh yeah!? that's rich, coming from the spoiled rotten rich girl who couldn't even defend herself against the monsters back there! what? you think you're so high and mightier then me just because of your standing? get real!" says Vanitas, rebuking right back at Viridian.

"W-WHAT!? no! of course...not. Van...I'm just concerned that one day you'll get yourself in danger and you'll fly alone right into it, willingly too...without anyone to back you up. I mean, do you really want that? because I for one do not..." says Viridian, placing both of her hands upon her Heart. Karasu reappears, nesting upon her head again.

Her words greatly surprise Vanitas but then he turns around, facing away from her and saying "...And what should that be of any matter to you? huh?" says Vanitas, trying to cut deep. "Huh?" says Viridian, confused. Vanitas follows up by stating "We just met and we're already buddy-buddy now? I told you already, I ain't looking to make friends...who I am and what I do should be of no consequence to you...the only reason why I'm even hanging about with you right now is because you have information I need and I'm not leaving until I get it, that's the only reason...why I even saved you and the big old rust-bucket there." says Vanitas, "trying" to be cold and calculating as normal...

"...Is that really the only reason? is it...Van?" says Viridian, wanting to know the truth. Vanitas himself becomes confused as to what she really means by that. "...Alright, fine then. You wanted rewarding...once we get back to the mansion, consider the information bestowed upon you as your reward...you selfish jerk!" says Viridian, tears slightly forming in her eyes as she runs up ahead away from Vanitas, not wanting to look at him any further and for him to not notice her tears.

He tries to reach out towards her but unfortunately to no avail, Vanitas is shocked the next minute to see his extending hand before putting it away whilst Steiner merely sighs to himself. "Sigh...milady is troubled." says Steiner to Vanitas. "...More like she IS trouble..." says Vanitas, replying to Vanitas.

"You and lady Viridian are actually more alike then you think-you both have certain kinds of Vanity about yourselves." says Steiner, revealing to Vanitas that he had already noticed prior. "What's that? you trying to teach me something rust for brains?" says Vanitas, not wanting to know. However-"Just shut up and listen you fool!" says Steiner, demanding Vanitas to remain quiet for what the former has to say towards him.

Vanitas becomes greatly shocked by the backbone that Steiner was demonstrating despite being injured, even when in Viridian's presence. The captain then reveals the truth to Vanitas "...Milady Viridian never chose to be called the "Ebony Raven Lady of Beauty", more so that she didn't choose to become "Vain". This kingdom...it may appear prim and pristine to outsiders but to those who actually live inside it's boarders, well...there is more then meets the eye, to say the least." says Steiner, hinting at something crucial...

"...What are you getting at?" says Vanitas, wanting to know more. "This World of Regnum Stratera-this "Kingdom of Balance"...it has a lot more Darkness then the actual Light that covers it, shining above all who live under the rays of said Light...it is due to the troubling history of strife that our fair Kingdom has suffered. You see, for many years now...our Kingdom has been at war with a cult of masked individuals that call themselves the "Solaeris Apostoli". Fanatics-Zealots that no one knows where they had truly come from and/or even what they truly want...only that they started declaring war on our beloved World from out of the blue one day." says Steiner, explaining Regnum Stratera's relationship with the Solaeris Apostoli, the World's sworn enemies...the very same people that Vanitas is currently affiliated with.

"They wreck destruction upon our World more times then I myself can even remember. Doing so freely as well...it makes me sick to my stomach. At any rate, lady Viridian had lost her father...the king of Regnum Stratera and her aunt during the battles that ensued over the years that she was growing up. In the end, an internal conflict brewed between the government that was vying for the power that the throne had commanded...there were some among the council who grew...too overambitious and had even tried to assassinate milady and her family, the royal bloodline." says Steiner, explaining more of the details to Vanitas.

He remains silent...wanting to know more exactly of this World's relation with the "Sola" that Vanitas works for...and especially Viridian's past, that led her to become who she currently is now. "...Now that I think on it more deeply, perhaps that is what the Solaeris were after all along...to see us destroy ourselves from within. Fortunately, there were those who sympathised with the royal family's plights, we who would go on to become knights for our dear Kingdom that we treasure to our Hearts themselves. There were 12 of us in total...we were altogether known as the "Rounded Knights of XII"." says Steiner, revealing that he was once a member of a prominent group.

"...A bit lacking in imagination there, pops. "We were altogether known as the Rounded Knights of XII because there were only 12 of us in total?" I mean come on, seriously..." says Vanitas, basically calling the group's name both unimaginative and dull. "...Ignoring that stupid comment, there were 12 of us. 6 of us would later on command the power of the Keyblade whilst the other 6 could not. Back then, we wouldn't know of the Keyblade just yet but all the same, we were fellow brothers and sisters that trained in the studies of warfare together. So that none younger then us would never be able to even lift a weapon to begin with, to protect them, to protect the peoples of Regnum Stratera." says Steiner, explaining the motive behind these "Rounded Knights". (Based on the Summon from Final Fantasy VII with the same name more or less.)

"Among them was myself, Gabranth and my future wife, Beatrix...we all served the previous king Stratos with upmost servitude and duty to our kingdom. Our passion to do right had never failed us...until the time came when a successor was to be named to take over the throne. Even now, there are peoples amongst the kingdom that believe that our current king, lady Viridian's uncle, the former king's brother in law is not fit to lit. Back when it was decided that he would become the one to be declared king...our Rounded Knights were divided by conflicting opinions. Although all of us together still answer to the king himself...that does not mean that we all accept him as the rightful ruler. Gabranth of the Separate Army is one such individual...he answers to the current king but only because he still wishes to remain honourable towards protecting this World. And that is how the Separate Army was formed..." says Steiner, explaining the origin of the Separate Army.

"...And? what about those Keyblade Guardians? the "other side of the coin"?" says Vanitas, also wanting to know about the other half of the World's military might. "...You'll just have to ask milady Viridian. I am not a Keyblade Wielder so obviously I would not know..." says Steiner. "Yeah, "obviously"...tch. Guess this means I have to apologise to her." says Vanitas.

Steiner replies "...Remember. Because of the circumstances of this kingdom's corrupted system of politics, lady Viridian had to become who she is now without much choice in the matter...she didn't choose to become "Vain" based on her very own accords." says Steiner, trying to reason with Vanitas. Vanitas himself, upon hearing Steiner's words has a moment of reflection "..."Vain", huh?" says Vanitas, he recalls the flashback of when he was created by Master Xehanort from Ventus' extracted Darkness, essentially become the Dark side of Ven himself.

From hearing Steiner's words about Viridian and comparing his own background with hers, Vanitas then felt that the two of them may not be that far apart from one another as he previously surmised...at the very least, background wise towards him alone. "...Alright, clunky. That's enough storytelling for the time being, where's that Raven Lady's big mansion?" says Vanitas, helping Steiner up once more.

"OOF! be a little more gentle, you barbarian! hmm...it should be just up ahead. We took this shortcut because we wanted to avoid all of the crowds that would gather nearby." says Steiner about the direction that they took. "That stupid woman and her alleyway shortcuts...is she looking to get mobbed or what?" says Vanitas until Steiner points out to him-"...Alleyways are places where people can cry, don't you think?" says Steiner, trying to make Vanitas realise the not really subtle message the former was pointing out.

"...H-Hmph. Whatever...huh?" suddenly, Vanitas notices someone approaching in their direction. It was Viridian, accompanied by a flying Karasu...the two having returned. "...I thought you abandoned us." says Vanitas. "...I am a proper lady of etiquette, I do not abandon others behind, even when my life is at stake." says Viridian in return.

"...Then why did you leave at all?" says Vanitas, noticing the dried up tear marks on Viridian's face. She notices these and turns arounds to clear up the remainder of them, giving her excuse afterwards "I-I was just making sure things were safe up ahead..." says Viridian...taking this opportunity, Vanitas suddenly says "...Look, I'm sorry. It's like you said...I'm not used to the whole sociable gig. In fact, this is actually my 1st and longest proper conversation with a person...sigh. Look! what I'm trying to say is...if you're willing to give me another chance, I'm-I'm...sigh I'm willing to listen." says Vanitas, genuinely starting to blush from the side of his mask that was broken, as he greatly shocked Steiner with his words.

Viridian, still facing away from Vanitas then says "...Then, take off the rest of that mask." says Viridian. "H-HUH!?" says Vanitas. "Take off the mask...and I'll forgive you." says Viridian, declaring her sole term for forgiving Vanitas. "But! I! this! ...oh alright! you want the mask off!? you GET the mask off! here!" says Vanitas before abruptly handing over Steiner for Viridian to carry.

"W-WHOA! HEY! WATCH IT YOU ILL MANNERED-!?" shouts out Steiner as he was being passed over to Viridian, she stops him from further shouting though, wanting to see the following moment all the way through. Vanitas in a very slow and hesitant manner proceeds to take off his mask, the metal platting and all...he recalls a flashback of himself with Master Xehanort.

Remembering a time at the Keyblade Graveyard, his birthplace...Master Xehanort himself enters onto the scene, approaching Vanitas with something behind his back. "Now then, we have a lot of work to do from this point onwards...you will need a "face" if you want to get around places. Here...this should be adequate enough for you...the World is a great many a place, there are those who both hate and do not understand what isn't to their liking. You my disciple are one such anomaly...until the day comes when you are reunited with your other half and the x-Blade forged...you will remain inconspicuous. You shall only reveal yourself when the timing is correct and also, you will spread fear and negativity amongst the masses. This will become your legacy upon the Worlds...you will be an influence of Darkness that they will never forget. You are Vanitas...one of the Keys that will open the door to a new World order. I place my trust in you enough to get the job done...do not fail my expectations." says Master Xehanort in a very cold manner, turning his back away from Vanitas as we see him look at the mask that he always wore from that point onwards.

His face goes unseen in the flashback and he lastly says to Master Xehanort in reply to his orders "...Yes, my master." says Vanitas...returning to the present, he finally unveils the whole of his face...a dead-spitting resemblance of Sora but with black coloured hair and yellow coloured eyes. Upon seeing his entire face for the very 1st time, Viridian's Heart...skips a beat and she says towards Vanitas "...Your-your hair's all messed up...it's-it's unusually spiky, I-I mean." says Viridian, blurring her words.

"W-What the!? are you saying that you don't like my face!? after all the effort I did just now building up to reveal it!? fine! it goes back on then!" says Vanitas, threatening to put the mask back on. "N-No! no! sorry! I am...sorry. I...didn't mean it like that. What I meant was...you...that you...why did you hide your face for so long?" says Viridian, she unconsciously places a hand upon Vanitas' face in that moment.

He greatly blushes and she then realises what she had done in that moment, causing the two to face away from each other. "...Because it's not my face..." says Vanitas in a somewhat sad manner...causing Viridian to reply "Huh?" says Viridian, not exactly understanding what did Vanitas mean by that.

Deciding to interrupt at this point "...Ahem! if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle...please may we get a move on so that my wounds can be treated." says lastly Steiner, hating to lounge about any further then he already has. Agreeing together in unison about this, Vanitas and Viridian help to carry Steiner further out of the alleyway full of the Dark...and into the bright Light itself.

To be Continued.


	8. To Bestow

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 7: To Bestow.

Whilst Vanitas, Viridian, Karasu and Steiner make their way out of the Darkness and into the Light...elsewhere is seen the Judge Magister. Talking with the "Shadow Dragon" Warlock, his close comrade, Golbez...of whom asks Gabranth a question-"...Why did you not deport that stranger as soon as you could, Gabranth?" says Golbez.

Gabranth replies, answering Golbez's question... "I want to see just how much that he knows under Steiner's care...I knew from first glance right away that he has a Connection to the Solaeris Apostoli. Call it a feeling upon my part, Golbez." says Gabranth, revealing that he was able to sense the importance surrounding Vanitas.

"I see...still we are loyal to the king, despite all circumstances regarding that. If Steiner does not take proper measures concerning the mysterious visitor..." says Golbez. Gabranth then replies again "Do not worry, Steiner is no fool. Like us, he too studied as a knight in training at our once prestigious academy...now filled with Keyblade Wielders. And even then...we can just leave the matter in Beatrix's hands, she is far more trustworthy about this kind of matter." says Gabranth, speaking of Steiner's wife.

"Beatrix...yes. Although she has learned the full Seiken style of fighting and commands the "Red Roses of May" that answer directly to the royal duchess Azaleia alone...it is because of such loyalty that I have trouble wondering if all things will go smoothly." says Golbez, displaying doubt at this point in the conversation.

"Golbez, you should know better. I have never known you to worry much in depth..." says Gabranth, able to see Golbez's worry underneath his armour that has the colour of the midnight. "...Call it a feeling on my part." says Golbez, returning what Gabranth said minutes ago, earning a slight snicker from him behind his mask.

Meanwhile, returning back to Vanitas and the others' point of view, they finally arrive up top a hill where the mansion of the grand duchess is located. "We are here, Van. Welcome...this is my mother's homestead." says Viridian to Vanitas. "...THIS is your home? compensating much?" says Vanitas, thinking that the mansion upon first glance was "overdoing it" a bit too much.

"Watch your tongue, naïve! this is the duchess Azaleia's home and you will show proper manners upon addressing her, understood!?" says Steiner, lecturing Vanitas. Vanitas remains silent for a moment until comically kicking Steiner in the leg from behind whilst carrying him. "I'm sorry, what was that? you suffering from a cramp there old timer?" says Vanitas with a comic sadistic expression upon his face.

Steiner in turn shows a comic fierce expression, saying towards Vanitas "You demon...if I weren't injured right now, I would have executed you on the spot." says Steiner, comic static electricity emerging between both him and Vanitas. "Uwah! this is going to get out of hand if nothing is done..." says Viridian, thinking that both Vanitas and Steiner should learn to grow up and stop being immature...

Suddenly, the mansion doors open and entering from the giant front door is-"...V-Viridian? is that you? what brings you here today?" was none other...then Viridian's mother, the duchess herself, known as "Azaleia". "Ah! mother!" says Viridian, causing walking up to her mother and greeting here.

Azaleia combs through Viridian's hair upon seeing her daughter, saying to her the words "Oh child, you got into trouble again, didn't you? what I have told you already? I didn't employ Steiner to take care of you if all you do is run away from your bodyguard. Think of how the reputation of the Knights of Pluto will be affected by your actions..." says Azaleia, slightly scolding Viridian for her "brash" actions.

"Y-Yes mother...but putting that aside for the time being, there is someone that I would like for you to meet...here, this is Van." says Viridian, introducing Vanitas and Azaleia to one another. ("!? Are you kidding me!? this lady is that woman's mother!? she don't look that much older then her daughter! I mean yeah I can see wrinkles on her face but I mean come on! they practically look like sisters standing next to each other!") says Vanitas in thought, unable to believe how young looking that the lady Azaleia had appeared...

Azaleia herself then speaks up, beginning conversation "...So, you are the young man that Beatrix had told me about." says Azaleia, somehow having already been notified of Vanitas' arrival, shocking everyone present. "B-B-B-BEATRIX!? SHE IS HERE!?" says Steiner, comically sweating as fast as his brow could produce that much sweat.

"Yes of course I am...dear husband!" suddenly, a fly kick dropped right into Steiner's face whilst he was being carried by Vanitas. Sending him crashing into a nearby wall whilst Vanitas was not able to comprehend what just happened...Viridian says "...Uh-oh." says Viridian in simplicity. After the fly kick, the woman who had kicked Steiner reveals herself.

She is of course none other to be then "...Of all the idiotic things to happen...and you call yourself my husband, Steiner? you shame both me and the royal family." the master swordswoman-Beatrix. "Y-Y-Yes dear...please forgive me." says Steiner, his nose broken in a comical fashion by the fly kick.

"H-Hello Beatrix." says Viridian, speaking up. Upon noticing Viridian, Beatrix instantly bows towards her, saying "Milady Viridian! how many times has your mother told you!? you must not leave without Steiner, no matter how much of an incompetent swordsman he may be." says Beatrix, further damaging Steiner's "pride".

"I-Incompetent? n-now hold on Beatrix-" Steiner tries to interject, only for Beatrix to give him a scary comical death stare. "Don't interrupt, my husband." says Beatrix, causing Steiner to "Gulp"! Vanitas also "Gulps"! before he and Steiner speak through comedic telepathy "T-This is your wife!?" says Vanitas. "Yes, what a woman eh?" says Steiner, proud of how strong that his wife truly is.

"Strong isn't a word I would use in this moment...try outright demonic." thinks Vanitas, knowing at this point not to cross someone like Beatrix. She then speaks in a softer voice however, saying the following words "...But despite my husband being an imbecile, I still love him very dearly. He is a true knight through and through, he may not show it exactly but he has both the charm and especially the charisma of a knight that can lead others. Once more I say, he is a true knight." says Beatrix, taking a brush through her hair, stating her upmost faith in Steiner's abilities and himself most of all.

"O-Oh my wife! !? OWW!" Steiner's injury comically reopens, causing Viridian and Azaleia to tend to him. Beatrix then confronts Vanitas "...So, you are the one that the carrier pigeon notified me of, the stranger that Gabranth had spoken about." says Beatrix, surprising everyone. "That's right...I guess it would make sense that the Judge Magister would have sent a messenger bird ahead of time to inform my mother of the current situations..." says Viridian, taking into account the importance of always being kept notified in a loop.

"...Okay, I'm guessing that that Judge guy wants me out of here, correct?" says Vanitas, shocking Viridian as the former had already realised where this conversation was probably going to head down towards...Beatrix says in reply "My, you catch on quickly, mysterious visitor. Yes it's true, Steiner was too weakened so he wasn't able to take the proper stances with you...but I shall do so in his place. Consider it as part of my job as a loving wife...sigh and we still have yet to start a family." says Beatrix, "brooding".

"M-My lovely wife Beatrix, could we save that conversation for another time to discuss? namely without others overhearing?" says Steiner, seeing the different reactions of everyone. Azaleia covering her mouth whilst letting out a small grin upon her face, Viridian slightly blushing and Vanitas not caring one way and/or the other and instead merely picks dandruff from out of his ear and blows on it.

"Anyways, it is our duty as those loyal to the royal bloodline that we maintain the peace towards and of Regnum Stratera. This place is otherwise known as the "Country of Knights" and as such, we are bound by fierce codes of honour. You, an outsider who appears to be lacking in any kinds of honour must be deported properly and right away, since the World has no time at the moment for visitors due to "certain circumstances"..." says Beatrix, as we then see a worried expression upon Viridian's face of which Vanitas takes notice of.

"...I get it, you want me out immediately, is that it? well, you're not wrong about not possessing any kinds of honour. I DON'T NEED SUCH BAGGAGE, the only thing I need is info on the Solaeris Apostoli, of which you guys seem to possess...GIVE IT TO ME." says Vanitas in a Dark taunting manner, shocking everyone present, especially both Beatrix and the duchess, though the former appears to have expected this beforehand.

"Van no! you don't need to cause an argument just for the sake of it!" says Viridian, trying to reason with Vanitas. "Hmph, like they are really going to listen otherwise. The only thing that matters in the World are cold hard facts...that's the only way to convince anybody, am I right!?" says Vanitas, summoning his Void Gear and directly pointing it towards Beatrix's throat, greatly shocking both Viridian and Steiner.

"!? Van!" says Viridian, trying to make Vanitas stand down. "Viridian stop! let general Beatrix handle this." says Azaleia, speaking up. "General?" says Vanitas, confused. "Indeed, I am the governor general of the "Red Roses of May" that answer directly to duchess Azaleia herself. You can consider us the Female counterparts of Steiner's Knights of Pluto...and far more competent." says Beatrix, driving a further comical wedge into Steiner.

She proceeds to draw her sword in retaliation to Vanitas' "threat", crossing blades with him. "So you are a Keyblade Wielder? this is unexpected. All the more reason to have you deported...we cannot abide such distractions for these crucial times at hand, not when we are on the verge of another clash with our sworn enemy at hand...I challenge you, young man. I shall test your merit...and see why the lady Viridian worries for you so..." says Beatrix, having already recognised that Viridian cares for Vanitas.

"...You're on, don't expect me to hold back. I'm not the type...that goes easy on women." says Vanitas, recalling fighting Aqua in the past. "Van..." says Viridian, worried for Vanitas. Vanitas himself then says lastly the following "...Once this is over, I'll want all of the answers that you people can provide. I'm not leaving...until I can get what I want!" says Vanitas, taking a direct charge at Beatrix...

To be Continued.


	9. Sun Gazing

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 8: Sun Gazing.

Vanitas and Beatrix, after their beginning brief struggle decide to properly begin their fight by taking proper battle stances outside the duchess' mansion from the left and right sides respectively. Duchess Azaleia, Steiner and Viridian serving as the only onlookers...or so would appear at first glance.

Watching them from a secretive distance within the shadows was yet again Demyx, tasked with overseeing Vanitas' progress. Suddenly, he is joined by someone who appears via a Corridor of Darkness. It is revealed to be Obsidian Lapis of whom chides Demyx for his "casual" appearing behaviour-"...Why aren't you properly watching? instead you are just eating a red apple? what is up with you?" says Obsidian, not the type to be amused...at all.

"Hey, hey! chill dude. I'm watching the guy, aren't I? I'm just...basking in the moment is all." says Demyx, clarifying his "laidback" demeanour. "Tch, I was sent because the Apostles thought otherwise. I still don't get why they placed you among our rank of Disciples." says Obsidian, explaining the Disciple hierarchy within the Solaeris Apostoli "Organization".

"Obsidian, you really need to relax man...trust me, it's not like I wanted to be dragged into your group, it's just, that I had no choice..." says Demyx. Obsidian, confused then replies "What? what do you mean by that?" says Obsidian, demanding an answer from his "fellow Disciple". "Sigh, okay, look. Back when the old coot kicked the bucket, I was...scouted out. I had nothing better to do, plus, I needed..."certain answers" that needed solving. That's really all there is to it." says Demyx.

Obsidian becomes further confused though, again replying "Scouted? by who?" says Obsidian. However, Demyx refuses to answer, nodding his head left and right ways to say no. "Can't talk about that, it's a "trade secret" bro." says Demyx, irritating Obsidian but whom decides to not press the matter any further...trusting in the Apostles' judgement, most likely being the ones that ordered Demyx to keep quiet upon the matter.

"...If this was how it was going to come to then I should have just remained with Onyx guarding the prisoners." says Obsidian. Demyx then himself replies "Wow, you really "care" for her, huh?" says Demyx, noticing Obsidian's concern for Onyx, his partner. "...But of course, we are fellow Disciples, as are you begrudgingly enough." says Obsidian.

Obsidian goes into more particular details about the hierarchy, explaining the following-"There can only be Seven Apostles of the "Sun", no more and no less. However...there are those that we call the "Disciples". Or...more accurately, the "Trionfi Arcana". The Trionfi is divided into two brackets...the "Majors" and the "Minors". The 22 Majors, like myself and you for examples are given the titles of "Gemstones", just like the head Apostles themselves. As for the Minors, well...they are the ones who could not receive Gemstone titles and instead, were and are doomed to forever stay weak. Hence they are the "Minority", as it were...nothing but weak minded and weak willed fools." says Obsidian with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Ouch! critical much? especially of your allies." says Demyx, feeling the "Hurt" from Obsidian's words. "Hmph, I only say what is true. However...that does not mean to say that weakness holds no place in the World. It has a purpose...to better ourselves. The Minors see their weaknesses...as the source of their strength. By knowing they have the faith to overcome it, they gladly serve and follow the wishes of the Apostoli with no questions asked." says Obsidian, explaining the "ideology" of the "Minority".

"...So it's a bit of a mind game on our part and the Apostles that we are using upon them, right-o?" says Demyx, not fazed much by Obsidian's words of reveal. "...How a person sees this method is invalid. There is no denying my words...weakness is a source of strength to overcome fear. It just depends...on the direction it becomes focused towards." says Obsidian.

"Wow, I knew you guys were cold...but ice chilled? brr! even I'm starting to hibernate!" says Demyx, "acting" the fool as per usual of his Character. "Enough of that, focus on the task at hand. They are getting ready to fight..." Obsidian lastly points towards the fight that was about to begin between both Vanitas and Beatrix...

To be Continued.


	10. Testament Ferocity of Blades

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Vanitas Gaiden:

Gaiden 9: The Testament Ferocity of Blades.

Recalling the previous beginning struggle just moments ago, Vanitas had tried to launch a Preemptive Strike against Beatrix, however, to great surprise...she was able to block his Keyblade with her sword without moving whatsoever. "!? This woman...she's certainly dangerous." thought Vanitas, as he looked on at a smiling Beatrix, sure of both herself...and her victory.

"What's wrong? I thought that had you intended to get information running from my mouth...or do you perhaps intend to silence me instead, "visitor"? you certainly look the type that takes enjoyment from destruction..." says Beatrix with a worried Viridian looking on, the former using destruction as another way of phrasing that Vanitas enjoys killing without directly mentioning it in front of Viridian's presence despite her knowing full well either way regardless.

"Hmph, so what? don't judge people based on first impressions alone...that's my gig. That being said though...I want to see how you knights fight properly around here. So I am willing to concede my pride just this once...and let YOU take the spotlight." says Vanitas, temporarily standing down his Void Gear Keyblade.

Beatrix, surprised by Vanitas' words cannot help but smirk before then replying to them with her own "...Heh. You surprised me just now, "visitor". Very well then...I will show you the proper stances of us knights here in Regnum Stratera. Be prepared...to face the full onslaught powers of my Seiken sword style." says Beatrix, also standing down her sword.

"...Van...please don't be rash during this fight." says a concerned onlooking Viridian. Returning to the present moments later, Vanitas goads Beatrix into continuing fighting-"...Hey, I thought that you were going to show me this Seiken thing. It sounded to me like you weren't going to use it yet now you are...are you looking down on-!?" suddenly, Vanitas had noticed Beatrix already preparing her attack.

"Vengeance Shock!" says Beatrix, as she unleashes her first of Seiken style techniques against Vanitas. He barely manages to dodge...but still feels the overwhelming effect of the attack. "! Van!" says Viridian out towards Vanitas, clasping her hands together. "Lady Viridian you cannot!" Steiner holds Viridian back from interfering.

"GAH!? W-WHAT THE!? this strike...it's not normal!" says Vanitas, feeling the effect of Beatrix's technique. "Did no one tell you? I am the strongest swordswoman in all of the Kingdom of Balance. My skill is unrivalled in both swordsmanship...and as a woman." says Beatrix, confidently brushing through her hair. Steiner momentarily becomes stunned by Beatrix's beauty, stating "Wo-Wow, I sure married a headstrong woman..." Steiner then gulps, reminded yet again to never get on his wife's bad side...EVER.

"Tch! so what!? I can beat that with my own style!" Vanitas travels underground using Darkness, trying to get an attack on Beatrix from behind. She says in reply to this "Hmph, foul play. And you call yourself a swordsman? Stock Break!" says Beatrix, unleashing another of her techniques. Vanitas this time takes the full brunt of Beatrix's attack "!? "Coughs"!" Vanitas coughs upon receiving the Stock Break attack.

"That was my Sword Art known as the Stock Break. I only use it to completely immobilize my enemies right at the very end of all of our battles...however, you appear to be strong that you are not willing to surrender. A true mark of a knight..." says Beatrix with her observation of her opponent, Vanitas.

Vanitas latches his Keyblade into the ground, trying to use it as a stamp from collapsing into unconsciousness. "SHUT-SHUT UP! swordsman this, knight that, like I care about all of that! I'm only after what you guys have that is solely important to me...nothing more. You, that Judge, even Rusty and the woman...you all make me sick! you're all so conceited that it actually makes me want to vomit. You all...think you can look down upon me!? forget that!" says Vanitas, lashing out in anger against Beatrix, worrying Viridian.

Vanitas recalls his previous struggles with Ventus, Aqua and Sora. He sees images of their faces appearing like they are looking down upon him. "Those idiots...all of them, every single one! they had the gall to think they are better!? like Light is all that it's cracked up to be...no...my one and only strength is Darkness. The Darkness to steal...and gain more power, THAT is my ultimate belief!" says Vanitas inside his head, without anyone noticing, he summons a Flood Unversed from the shadows to try and strike Beatrix from above.

Vanitas evilly smirks at this...however-"...Thunder Slash." Beatrix, commanding the power of lightning itself, easily disposes of the Flood in a manner that represents the entirety of her strength again itself. This greatly shocks and overwhelms Vanitas...causing him to slightly back a single step in fear without noticing...

"...Was that creature your minion? strange...I thought that you were only accompanied by Viridian and Steiner. …! Ah, wait, now I see." says Beatrix, already deducing Vanitas' true nature. "SEE WHAT!?" Vanitas rushes in with a volley of Dark Firaga Fireballs, trying to gain an advantage over Beatrix...but to no avail.

"...You are actually a monster, aren't you? that is why you are so hung up on getting what you want...only monsters could be truly self absorbed as you are. Alas...you are also truly "Vain"." says Beatrix, cutting Vanitas to the quick. Shocking both him...and Viridian. Upon hearing that Vanitas was a "monster", Viridian did not know what to make sense of it.

"...No wonder he was so foul mouthed and sadistic..." says Steiner, trying to analyse everything. "...A monster..." suddenly, Viridian starts to recall a certain Memory from her past. It was from when she was a child...she had seen the silhouette of what appeared to be a deeply blue eyed monster, grasping...her father within it's claw.

"...You don't mean!?" Viridian started to clasp her hands even tighter, enough so that one of them started bleeding from the very tight grip with Viridian's fingernails digging into her hands themselves. "...If you are only a Demon in the centre of your Heart then as such...I shall dispose of you the proper way. This will be my Climhazzard technique...your end." says Beatrix, the fight suddenly escalating into a worsening situation.

"Uh-oh...looks like we're going to have to find another Apostle, huh." says Demyx, finishing his red apple whilst watching on with Obsidian standing behind him. Vanitas lastly shows a closeup stern expression of his eyes...what was to happen next?

To be Continued.


	11. Deep Within the Dark

Gaiden 10: Deep Within the Dark.

"! What's...going on here? his aura...no...his very being itself...it's starting to change. Steiner! protect the mistresses!" says Beatrix, telling her husband suddenly to take initiative and protect both Viridian and Azaleia. "W-What!? what's going on Beatrix!?" says Steiner, noticing the change that was occurring within Vanitas. Beatrix casts a Shell spell upon both herself and the others before answering Steiner's question "I do not know...but...I certainly do not like this occurrence!" says Beatrix...feeling the sinister air circling around the area and especially Vanitas himself.

A slight recap-this Chapter takes place around the time that Kairi is battling the Ring-Wyrm Heartless at The Sands of Time World in the main story, around the time when her new Pure Light transformation starts to go berserk. This is having an effect on her fated rival, Vanitas. Viridian, sensing that Vanitas was undergoing immense pain tries to break free of Steiner's grip protecting her and succeeds.

"Ah! no! Viridian!" says the lady Azaleia calling out to her daughter, wanting her to stop immediately. "Stay back milady!" says Steiner, still trying to protect Azaleia from getting involved too. "Lady Viridian you must not! it's too dangerous!" says Beatrix, begging Viridian now standing beside her side to return backwards...though she refuses. "...I...I cannot! Beatrix. Don't you see? he's...he's in pain." says Viridian, taking a good look up close and seeing that Vanitas was struggling to keep the aura of Darkness leaking from out of himself in check.

"URGH!? GET...GET BACK! YOU STUPID WOMAN! URGH!? ...that damn "Princess"!" says Vanitas, sensing Kairi's presence fighting elsewhere whilst warning Viridian to stay away. Suddenly, Vanitas is transported to his very own Station of Awakening again. "...Ugh. This place...again?" says Vanitas, wondering what was going to happen next. "...You seem to be in a bad mood, my disciple." shockingly...approaching Vanitas from out of the surrounding Darkness...was Master Xehanort! however, Vanitas appears non-shocked to the elderly Keyblade Master's presence...

/kzwcRY6lh14

"! … Oh, it's you. The old geezer...still kicking, huh? but wait. You're Heart already re-joined with Kingdom Hearts...can I take it to assume that you are a figment of mine or some kind?" says Vanitas, casually shirking his posture whilst talking towards "Master Xehanort"...of whom smirks. "...Believe what you will. I am here...to give you a heads up." says this "Master Xehanort" lookalike. "! A heads up? a heads up about what? oh, you mean that annoying "Princess" elsewhere? don't worry. As soon as I am done in this World, she's finished. You can count on that much..." says Vanitas, reaffirming his intent to take revenge against Kairi, Donald and Goofy...

"...You do not even realise what is currently going on behind the scenes, do you?" says "Master Xehanort", as he makes his usual habit of walking away from other people. "!? What was that!? are you...trying to mock me, you old coot!? listen! as far, as I'M concerned! I don't work for you anymore!" says Vanitas, summoning his Keyblade in anger against "Master Xehanort" at the former's Station of Awakening.

"...Heh. A dog, wagging it's tail for another master's bone..." says "Master Xehanort", mocking Vanitas for the fact that he has joined up with the Solaeris Apostoli. "!? Shut up! I don't work FOR THOSE GUYS! they are just a bargaining chip in regards to my future...I've got big plans old man. From now on, I'M the one...whose gonna be the King! not you! not them! not those losers of the Light! not ANYBODY and EVERYBODY! ONLY ME!" shouts out Vanitas...declaring that he has an ambition of some kind in mind.

"Hmph. So be it...May your Heart be your Guiding Key, then. However...I would advise you strongly to think clearly upon those "ambitions" of yours, my once apprentice. You may never know...if they have already been "tainted" or not." says "Master Xehanort", hinting at something. Vanitas however shrugs off the Keyblade Master's words and instead replies rudely "HA! you know...you're way too talkative to actually be the old man. Who are you...really?" says Vanitas, realising the truth behind the "Master Xehanort" in front of him.

"...Why? I'm YOU. I'm am the part of you that continues to evolve, transcending everlasting." suddenly, another "Master Xehanort" speaks up and appears from the other side of the Station opposite to the 1st "Master Xehanort" with Vanitas standing in the exact centre. "W-What the!? TWO OLD LOONS!?" shouts out Vanitas, horrified at seeing two "Master Xehanort" lookalikes around him. They start to speak in unison "We are the shadows of your life that have always been with you since birth. Just like you, we too were born from the separation of both Light and Darkness. We ARE you, the same way YOU are US..." says these two "Master Xehanort" lookalikes...causing Vanitas to realise their true identity.

"...OH. I get it...so...THAT's how it's gonna be, is it? fine. Using the old man's visage to try and intimidate me? sorry. But I was never afraid of him...not once!" says Vanitas, taking up his normal fighting stance. "...HEH HEH." say the two "Master Xehanort" lookalikes until suddenly...they're whole physical form melts away into the black ooze that the Lump of Horror back at the World of Monstropolis in KINGDOM HEARTS III used to be!

The two surrounding oozes contaminate the whole Station...making it become exactly like when Riku had to fight the Armoured Ventus Nightmare Dream Eater in Dream Drop Distance to save Sora from it. "This ooze...so. You really ARE one of my Unversed, eh?" says Vanitas, correctly identifying what the ooze in front of him having enveloped the whole platform truly is. "...You are naïve. We are you and you are us...but you don't seem to understand us. In fact, you-" before the ooze speaking out from the ground could finish it's words. Vanitas halts them right there...

"!? SHUT UP ALREADY! I don't need "lectures" from my own minions! now start coming back under my control!" says Vanitas, demanding the Unversed to follow him like they usually did prior. "...We do not take orders from one whom fears Pure Light itself. You want us? then...we'll oblige. WE...SHALL TAKE YOUR WHOLE BODY AND HEART AS OUR OWN!" shouts out the ooze. It then manifests itself...in the form of...!? SORA!? namely Sora as though he were in his Rage Form from KH III. However...it's appearance is slightly different. It's arms are surrounded by the very same purple coloured markings that the Anti Black Coat Riku fought had upon it's own arms. And...instead of having the eyes of a Pureblood Heartless...it instead had the eyes of an Unversed Flood.

This new enemy that has manifested is named the "Negative Sora Unversed". Just like the Armoured Ventus Nightmare adapted the original Ven's Keyblade fighting style...so too this new enemy adapts the original Sora's. "...HA HA HA!" Vanitas lets out a manic laughter, similar to the one that he had when he fought Aqua at Radiant Garden. "This is GREAT! finally! a worthy opponent right in front of my eyes...please...DO entertain me compared to the woman outside. This is going to be...FUN." says Vanitas...an evil expression showing itself upon his face.

However, outside in reality...the real Vanitas was starting to lose control of himself! his movements started becoming erratic and he was moving just as fast as Rage Sora used to! namely the teleporting/phasing aspect of which the berserk Vanitas uses to suddenly catch Beatrix off guard and knock Viridian back to the floor, breaking the former's Shell spell casted upon both Beatrix herself and Viridian.

"W-WHAT!? This...this is BAD, in every sense of the word!" says Beatrix, up close and personal seeing Vanitas losing control of himself...Viridian knocked back upon the floor looks up at Vanitas' face closely to her own. Saying to him "V-Vanitas..." says Viridian...however, her words are to no avail. The berserk Vanitas now has...Flood Unversed eyes just like the Negative Sora Unversed that the Station of Awakening version of Vanitas is fighting! not only that...the symbol of the Unversed is manifesting itself slowly but surely upon Vanitas' forehead...

Demyx lastly says, still watching the situation from nearby "Oh? oh! oh would you look at that bro! looks like we won't be losing an Apostle after all!" says Demyx in a casual manner...unaware...of the ill feelings that were now brooding for that that were suffering, namely...Viridian.

To be Continued.


	12. Haunting Negativity

Vanitas Gaiden 11: The Haunting Negativity.

Viridian looks up close and personal from the ground...to see Vanitas with Unversed eyes looming right over her. "V-Vanitas...your eyes...they-" before Viridian could finish her words...she suddenly has a nasty headache. She recalls words of some kind being spoken to her "You are weak. You will never amount to anything...accept your fate as weak willed and...weak Hearted." says an unknown voice of some kind, causing Viridian's head to hurt out in pain...and the Unversed like Vanitas to respond to Viridian's pain.

Before he could try to touch her with his hand...a swipe from Beatrix's sword forces him back, refusing to let him touch her lady. Steiner lends his aid towards Beatrix's cause, the two of them both protecting Viridian from...the monster in front of them. "This cretin...I just KNEW he was no good! Beatrix!? what...shall we do?" says Steiner, asking for his wife Beatrix's opinion whilst she rests down an unconscious Viridian to safety. Azaleia then appears and tends to her daughter's side with aid magic "Viridian! here...this will hopefully help her quickly awaken. Beatrix...that young man...Viridian-" before the lady Azaleia could finish her words, Beatrix raises a hand gesture to stop the lady from finishing.

"Lady Azaleia...please no. This...is a matter that must be settled. Steiner...will you...join with me? together in this battle?" says Beatrix, asking for her husband's aid whilst turning away from both lady Azaleia and the unconscious Viridian...wanting to protect them both. Her husband sharing her sentiments "...Yes, I shall. As if I was going to stand by...and let you have all of the "fun"." says Steiner...engaging in a semi playful rivalry with Beatrix, the two of them smirking at one another...

Their goal? to hamper the Unversed like Vanitas without killing him. That's the intention the two knights have in mind...Viridian says whilst still unconscious "...Vanitas. Don't...don't fight by..." says Viridian...appearing to hint at something. Meanwhile...in Vanitas' inner World...he confronts the other inside it at his Station of Awakening.

Boss /aT-zXtig4J0

The fight between both the normal Vanitas...and the Negative Sora Unversed was about to begin. Whilst in reality, Beatrix and Steiner would do everything they could to halt the real but berserker Vanitas from rampaging, the normal minded Vanitas inside his own Heart...would confront his Darkness in the form of Sora, an Unversed having taken the hero's form to confront the level headed Vanitas with.

"HA HA HA! excellent! you REALLY picked an ideal opponent for me to cross blades with! though...truth be told, cause we share the same face more or less, I'm not exactly zeal about the fact that I have to hit "myself"-!?" says Vanitas, for before he could get a word in edgewise, the Negative Sora appeared in front of him using it's Rage Form quick stepping, trying to gain an advantage blow...

"Whoa! whoa! tactless much? you SURE don't know how to create banter, do you? being the simple minded creature that you are...meh, no matter. If this is a test to get you to serve under me again...then fine! I'll just beat you into tomorrow if that's what it will take!" says Vanitas, as he "senses" that the Unversed are unpleased...and wish to rebel. Hence the meaning of the whole fight...taking this into account, Vanitas decides to "punish insubordination" from his own Unversed created in turn from his own Body.

"Take THIS! you WEAKLINGS!" says Vanitas, starting the fight by unleashing a volley of Dark Firagas upon the Negative Sora from above. It uses instinct to detect the oncoming attack, moving safely out of the way by quick stepping. "Hmph. Swift maggots, aren't you?" says Vanitas, after landing on the ground, he makes his own quick steps. Swiftly moving past the Negative Sora and attacking it from behind, he then lurks under the ground...before charging up and again then unleashing another Dark Firaga volley upon the Unversed in question.

It becomes frantic from all these counters of Vanitas, starting to unleash it's own barrage of attacks in sequence after the other each. "OOF! feisty, aren't you!? though...you're BORN from me! of course you would be!" says Vanitas, as he "praises" the Unversed Sora lookalike that he fights, knowing it was born from his Heart...the Unversed retaliates, refusing to be beat. "...NOT WORTHY. NOT WORTHY...TO LEAD US!" shouts out the Negative Sora Unversed, refusing to accept defeat!

"What's that? speak up, you're too dim. Oh wait, I'm sorry...am I too much for you? HA! you want to rule over me? your master? KNOW YOUR PLACE!" says Vanitas before unleashing a direct charge against the Unversed, knocking it back and nearly knocking it off from the Station of Awakening. "I get it now...you're reacting to that "princess"' Light elsewhere, aren't you? the fact that you are...must mean that I must be going berserk outside. If so...then I guess I can't dawdle here. Normally, I wouldn't mind...but...I keep my debts, regardless of the stupid people I owe them towards. So...get out of my way and surrender, I promise to make your suffering easier and less agonizing that way." says Vanitas...showing a rather very uncharacteristic side of himself...perhaps maybe...the influence of the people he has met so far in Regnum Stratera rubbing off on him. Namely...Viridian.

The Negative Sora Unversed however...refuses to relinquish the fight. Instead, it grows tendrils of Darkness from out of it's back, intending to keep Vanitas in check and beat him near to death if it had to do just that in order to achieve victory. Vanitas however...is not amused. He takes the blows from the Negative Sora Unversed again one after the other before speaking up and saying the following "...WHAT? THAT ALL YOU GOT?" says Vanitas in a stern manner...frightening the Negative Sora Unversed away from him...

"Hmph. Coward. You know? because of that stupid looking face of yours...I CAN'T TELL WHETHER OR NOT IF YOU'RE SCARED BY ME." says Vanitas...his sadistic side showing itself to the forefront. This further frightens the Unversed Sora...but not enough to drive the point of fear right home towards it. It stands it's ground...still trying to fight will all of the Dark powers at it's command. "Oh? you're still going to fight? then I commend you. For a lackey of mine, despite the insubordination...you've got guts." says Vanitas, this time truly praising the Unversed that still intends to continue fighting.

The Negative Sora Unversed decides to change tactics...and the markings of it's eyes change. Before they were the eyes of a Flood Unversed...but now they are the eyes of another Unversed. An Unversed with the expression...of "happiness" behind it. "Tch, not good. I shouldn't have said that...now it's going to start ENJOYING the fight, rather then fear me." says Vanitas, realising the counterproductive-ness behind his taunting. He ups his guard...knowing that the duel from now on was most certainly not going to be easy, now that the Negative Sora Unversed had changed it's entire demeanour.

Back in reality, Beatrix and Steiner were struggling to keep the berserker Vanitas in check. The latter is sent back by the berserker into a nearby wall of lady Azaleia's house...manifesting the same Dark tendrils as the Negative Sora Unversed at Vanitas' inner Heart's Station of Awakening. "Steiner! you okay!?" says Beatrix, calling to her husband. "...Argh. Y-Yes Beatrix...I-I-I am fine, my dear!" says Steiner, although saying otherwise, he is actually wobbly on his feet from that last blow thrown at him.

"Steiner...Beatrix!" says Azaleia, observing the chaos unfolding in front of her own home. "This is not good...If we don't do something about this boy soon then Gabranth's Separate Army will be upon us! I must settle this now! for my pride as a strong if not THE strongest Female knight in all of this World! here! at Regnum Stratera!" says Beatrix...preparing to charge her Climhazzard technique against the berserker Vanitas. "RAAAAAHHHHH..." says the berserker Vanitas, his mannerisms...resembling that of a true monster.

Karasu appears on-top of Viridian's head before pecking her forehead, trying to Awaken her. "Karasu no! don't do that!" says Azaleia, trying to shush away Karasu...only for Viridian's pet crow's attempt to Awaken her succeeding. "!? Viridian!" says Azaleia to her daughter lastly...as Viridian's eyes slowly start to open up...Gazing upon the berserker Vanitas in front of her once more...

To be Continued.


	13. Commanding the Throes of Emotions

Vanitas Gaiden 12: Commanding the Throes of Emotions.

"...I'm going to have to up the ante. This pushover...isn't going to be the same from this moment onwards." says Vanitas...understanding that with the change within the Negative Sora Unversed's eyes, will the flow of the current battle inside the former's inner Heart change radically now from this point on slowly...but surely. "Come ON then! you want me!? COME and GET ME!" shouts out Vanitas, taunting the Negative Sora...it's disposition still changing to match it's growing liking for the fight.

"...Heart...Heart born...of conflict." says the Negative Sora, muttering. "What's that!? speak up! I told you before you're too dim-!?" suddenly, a wound of Darkness appears upon Vanitas' right arm...but without the Negative Sora having even budged a single inch from where it currently stands. "W-WHAT!? GAHHH!?" says Vanitas, as he tends to the wound that was struck upon him somehow. "...A Heart...born of sacrifice. You...are no such Heart." says the Negative Sora, starting to confuse Vanitas with it's words...

"...A Heart of sacrifice is demanded. A Heart...drawn eternally to conflict. Hatred, Rage, Anger...for a war everlasting. You, whom knows naught true sacrifice...can't understand sacrifice itself." says the Negative Sora...a sinister smile appearing upon it's face, grinning in a unsettling manner. "U-Ugh! that's a face only a mother could love...what's it talking about though? this Unversed...its not like it's new disposition has just changed again. No...it feels...like...someone or something else is talking through from it." says Vanitas, understanding that again somehow both strangely and mysteriously...a 3rd party was intervening in the fight between him and the "representative" of the Unversed, refusing to follow Vanitas' command any longer.

Back in reality...Viridian began to awoke whilst recalling a certain Memory from her past that was blurred and hazed to her...that is, until now. She was just a child...it was a fateful night for the kingdom of Regnum Stratera. It had undergone a fearsome attack from a Trionfi Minor Arcana platoon like army...that were also commanding the Heartless. During the attack, the town was set on fire and everyone was panicking. Keyblade Wielders belonging to the nation of the World were seen fighting back against Pureblood Heartless, proudly wearing the banner symbol of their kingdom...

At the castle, the young Viridian was seen looking for her father. "Papa! papa! papa where are you!?" says the child Viridian...as she closed in upon the king's study. She forcefully opened the doors that were already slightly opened...to see a horrifying sight in front of her. It was her father, the king Stratos...badly beaten and nearly to death even. He was at the mercy...of a Humanoid like creature that was using claws as it's weapons, based upon the insignia of the Nobodies.

It spoke to the king, demanding answers from him whilst holding him captive in one of it's claw clutches. "...I won't say it again. WHERE...IS...the TRAITOR!?" says the Humanoid like creature, as the young Viridian hid behind one of the doors that she forced open, the creature thankfully not having yet noticed her presence due to the ongoing sounds outside overlaying and interrupting the sounds inside the castle.

"Urgh! I-I-I do not know of this traitor whom you speak! all we have...are the "Lux Daybreak Records" here! that is nothing in any of them that speaks of a traitor!" says the king Stratos, telling none but the truth towards the creature. "LIES! those fake "Books of Prophecies" do not mention the traitor...because YOU have hidden the real ones! where ARE THEY!?" screeches the creature...tightening it's grip upon king Stratos. "ARGH! I keep TELLING you! the Lux Daybreak Records only tell the truth from what this kingdom can remember of it's foundation following the ancient Keyblade War!" says king Stratos...mentioning the subject of the Keyblade War!

"...Keyblade...War?" says the child Viridian, knowing of the Keyblades...but not of the ancient war that was waged upon the fells with the weapons. She accidentally speaks a bit higher in tone instead of whispering at that point, giving away her presence to the Humanoid creature. "WHO IS THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!" shouts out the creature, as it suddenly extends the length of one of it's arms by the hand claws that it has to attack the slowly opened door, noticing someone is nearby...

"AHH!" screams out the young Viridian, alerting king Stratos. "!? That voice! Viridian!? GET BACK VIRIDIAN!" shouts out king Stratos, warning his daughter to escape. "PAPA!" next shouts out the child Viridian herself, refusing to abandon her father and instead rushes to his aid. "NO VIRIDIAN!" does the king desperately beg for his daughter to escape, however...it is too late. The Humanoid creature stands looming over above the child...sensing her great fear of the creature itself. "...You are weak. You will never amount to anything...accept your fate as weak willed and...weak Hearted." says the Humanoid creature towards the young Viridian...the same words that she as her future older self had a headache about and fell unconscious from during the last Chapter in the present's current events of time unfolding. Revealing that the Humanoid creature was the one that said those words...and had left a psychological scar upon the future woman that the young child would become.

"You MONSTER! if you dare even lay a singer claw on my daughter-I will END you!" says king Stratos, refusing to allow both any and all harm to hurt his beloved daughter Viridian. "Papa..." says the child Viridian, starting to cry from what was happening. "Shush, shush. It's okay child...just...go and find your mother. I promise...everything...will be alright. Please...I beg of you. I will do...anything you ask. Just don't...just don't hurt my daughter! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING OF YOU!" shouts out the king...tears swelling down from his own eyes like a fountain...sensing the strong conviction of his Heart...the creature unusually obliges to his request. It nods it's head, making the young Viridian run away in fear from it...as soon as she left the room though...a sound could be heard. Viridian...as her present self could still remember the psychological trauma of "clicking claws and her father's voice screaming out"...

"...I was 10 years old when that happened. That event...that single moment. It was called the worst tragedy in all of the World of Regnum Stratera. People called it-"The Parting of the Good Will King". Hence why people don't take too kindly to me...even if I am the "Good Will King"'s daughter. Without my father, king Stratos. King Roman, my cousin Serena's father was the next to take up the line of succession...with my cousin succeeding me as the princess of the kingdom. Though my uncle has every intention of returning the throne to me once I reach maturity...it is STILL not enough! I MUST do more! I MUST help both anyone and everyone. No matter the cost! even at the expense of my own happiness...I refuse. I refuse to allow "monsters"...monsters like THAT ONE have their way. The Solaeris Apostoli...they SHALL pay! which is why...Vanitas...you cannot just fight by yourself. You are not the monster that Beatrix believes you to be...I'll prove it!" says Viridian, as whilst awakening, she tries to help herself fully stand up.

"! Viridian no! you are too weak at this moment!" says Azaleia, trying to stop her daughter from acting in a "counterproductive" manner. "Please mother! I must do this...for my friend!" says Viridian, declaring Vanitas as her friend...refusing to abandon him. Greatly shocking her mother as she replies "Viridian! you...then, that boy-" before Azaleia could finish her sentence, Viridian runs past by Azaleia without warning, catching her off guard. She even catches both Steiner and Beatrix off guard, the latter shouting out "L-LADY VIRIDIAN! NO! STOP!" shouts out Beatrix. Except Viridian shouts back to everyone present, saying to Azaleia, Beatrix and Steiner the following words "I am DONE running in the opposite direction! now...am I going to move forwards! down the path I-me, myself and nobody else will take! this is MY choice! and you...YOU are the one whom taught me to speak my mind, however blunt I am-VAN!" shouts out Viridian to the Unversed like Vanitas...momentarily halting him in place. Showing that again, he is really and truly reacting to Viridian's words...

"...Father! give me strength! mother! may I have your blessing! together! as one! the strength of Heart...that I receive from my family! Van! I wish to share this strength...with you!" says Viridian, she lastly raises out her hand with Karasu coming to her aid...shockingly and surprisingly, Karasu...transforms into a Keyblade for Viridian to wield!? Beatrix takes note of witnessing this "A-A KEYBLADE!? but! milady has never shown the potential before! why now!?" says Beatrix...as Viridian lets out a battle roar, now intending to fight the Unversed like Vanitas herself!

/KnvruIkuhRw

"Viridian! so...the potential to wield the Keyblade...exists within you too!" says Azaleia, as she sees her daughter unlock her inner strength of Heart. "Whoa! whoa! WHOA! that wasn't in the script!?" says Demyx, as he still observes the fight and is comically taken aback by it whilst Obsidian watching alongside him appears annoyed by the occurrence involving Viridian. "VAN! WAKE UP! YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" shouts out Viridian lastly, ultimately clashing her Keyblade against Vanitas in his berserker like state...what was to happen next?

To be Continued.


	14. Standing in Nightfall

Vanitas Gaiden 13: Standing in Nightfall.

"HAAAAAAA!" Viridian unleashes a full blunt blow against Vanitas, utilising her Keyblade based on the appearance of her pet crow Karasu called the "Ebony Raven". However-the Unversed like berserker Vanitas forces Viridian back, still having just awoken to the ability of even wielding a Keyblade. "AGH!?" says the forced back Viridian, being caught by Beatrix whom acts as a "safety cushion". "Milady! you must not act so hastily..." says Beatrix, trying to advise caution towards the lady Viridian.

Steiner then joins by Beatrix's side, helping Viridian back up to her feet whilst saying the words "Beatrix is right milady Viridian! you must not jump to action so readily! it is not for you to-!?" before Steiner could finish his words though...Viridian lashes out against him, annoyed that her attack against the berserk Vanitas did not work. "Are you going to tell me this is not me again Steiner!? huh!? HUH!?" says Viridian...showing a very scary face in comical fashion that frightens Steiner, causing him to think to himself "Eek!? M-milady!? what-what's going ON here!? it's that ruffian isn't it!? HE's the one who has filled lady Viridian with such thoughts and full language! on my honour...I'll cut that fool down if it's the very last thing that I do!" says Steiner...comical embers reflecting from his expression.

"...Steiner. Tell me. What...do you think of that young man?" says Beatrix, suddenly posing a question towards her husband. "H-Huh!? Beatrix!? well...w-when you ask me that...I don't think...he is particularly awful...B-BUT! he IS a terrible influence upon lady Viridian here! we should keep him away from her!" says Steiner...trying to make a fair validation of his opinion concerning Vanitas. "! … Heh, heh heh. Indeed...very well then. I shall task YOU with that job..." says Beatrix, as she appears to have some kind of plan in mind...

"...B-Beatrix? what's going on?" says the concerned husband Steiner...wondering what Beatrix plans to do. Azaleia looks on at the fighting, not participating as she is not a fighter herself. "Viridian...I knew it. Like your cousin Serena, you too possess the potential...but. It was never confirmed exactly if you could wield a Keyblade...even so. Your pet crow Karasu...the one that you received from your dear papa as your 10th birthday present from him...I never knew. Stratos...you're still watching over our daughter now, aren't you?" says Viridian, as she puts her hands together...praying for Viridian's safety.

"Beatrix..." says Viridian, worried for Vanitas and what Beatrix intends to do in order to handle him from this point onwards. "Do not worry...lady Viridian. Your...your words have...reached me loud and clear. I understand...this young man is not the monster that I believed him to be previously. But...even so, he must understand proper punishment for causing all this mayhem. It's a miracle...the fact that the Separate Army have not been alerted here after this boy's power went fully havoc. Now it is time to fulfil MY obligations...and smite some sense into this "knucklehead", as you called him beforehand." says Beatrix...revealing that she does not intend to do away with Vanitas, at least not as originally planned. She has heard Viridian both loud and clear...and thus, Beatrix wants to respective her lady's wishes.

"...Now then...I think I have put this technique off for far too long. For the 3rd and final time will I say this...behold! my Climmhazzard technique of my Seiken style! you will not bat an eyelash...upon the sheer power that you are about to become accustomed with, first hand!" says Beatrix...the strongest Female knight in all of Regnum Stratera's kingdom and even the whole World itself. Taking the responsibility of Vanitas' rampage upon herself...without fail! she and the berserker Vanitas finally engage in a one on one last round to decide things. Both Viridian and Steiner watch on...especially the former, as Vanitas' or Van's "fate" is about to be settled...

Meanwhile...

Returning to the inner Heart of Vanitas-the side of him still possessing reasoning...the Station has suffered immense damages from the fighting going on between both him and the Negative Sora Unversed. "...LIGHT. AND...DARKNESS. ROADS...OF FOUR. LIGHT...DARKNESS. NIGHTFALL...DAWN. WE...WE WANT-" before the Unversed could finish speaking, Vanitas interrupts it whilst trying to catch his breath "Huff...huff...oh SHUT-UP already! huff...you stupid...huff...swirl...huff...of emotions!" says Vanitas, his stamina starting to become quickly drained by the passing minutes. Although not much time has passed outside in reality with Beatrix and the others fighting the berserker Vanitas. Time seems to have gone by rather quickly in the World of Vanitas' inner Heart...showing that the battle between him and the Negative Sora Unversed was nearly going to reach it's end.

Vanitas starts to regulate his breath...regaining control of his Body's motor systems in order to move. "...Bah! why do I have to suffer from all this!? ever since associating with those "knightly" peons outside, my luck has been going from bad to worse! first those freaks at the island get the upper hand against me...and then my "misadventures" here in this World? it's just-not-fair! TO HECK WITH IT ALL...to...heck...with...it..." suddenly, Vanitas falls unconscious...his face falling right to the floor.

The Negative Sora Unversed sees this as the perfect opportunity to take over Vanitas' Body for itself...meaning that if it achieves the aforementioned...then the real Vanitas on the outside will in all aspects truly become an Unversed monster. The spiritual Vanitas of his inner Heart falls unconscious...ending up...in the very same place as Kairi did with Ephemer in the main story of KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6!

"...So, you must be that Vanitas guy?" Ephemer is seen waiting on the park bench...but instead of the Autumn leaves being their normal coloured brown, they are instead coloured black. Signifying Vanitas' presence in this side of "fantasy". "...Huh? and who the heck are you!? ! ARGH!?" Vanitas' head starts to hurt upon seeing Ephemer...Memories of an unknown kind rushing towards the former's head. "A-ARGH!? A-AH!? V-VENTUS!?" shouts out Vanitas...able to see Ventus in these unknown Memories...full of secrets.

"...A guy that can manipulate the Unversed and bend them to his will...not very classy, I say. Still...it's not exactly a disadvantage kind of power. If...you learn to channel it properly." says Ephemer, as he immediately earns Vanitas' ire if not already. "W-What!? just who...are you!?" says Vanitas, wanting answers to Ephemer's identity and why is the former here of all places. "...This is probably the very 1st time for you...but it wasn't for Kairi. She was just here earlier...she's managed to overcome her weaknesses thanks to her friends. But what about you, Unversed guy? you're in the midst of changing yourself...but...you refuse to acknowledge it. Is it because the Solaeris "refuse" to allow you? or..." says Ephemer, as he poses a question to Vanitas...

"SHUT UP! a-ah...sigh...my head's cooling down. Sigh...I don't give a single hoot...about those guys! they are just my means to an end! the same as those stupid knights! I will obtain EVERYTHING that is ever deemed important within the Worlds! that's MY goal!" says Vanitas...revealing one of his ambitions. "...I see. But...an ambition has got to start from somewhere, right? even an objective or a goal. All things have an origin...Just as Darkness was born from Light. Tell me...you are walking a unique path and yet, you refuse the aid of others? why IS that? is it because you see it be shallow?" says Ephemer, making a guess at why Vanitas considers the strength of a sole person to be the only thing that matters to him.

"...Shallow? HA! what a stupid question! of course it's shallow! people think good intentions equal friendships! that's why...I can't stand those morons! all of them! each and every single one of them! Ventus, that goody two shoes Keyblade Master, the idiot who got possessed by the old coot, Sora, even the fools I have met here!" says Vanitas, criticising the ones...he appears to have formed "Connections" with. "...You once said that you stood by your brothers' side. But...on the Dark side. Tell me...to what end do your ambitions extend? is there no end in sight for them?" says Ephemer.

Vanitas turns his back on Ephemer however, simply replying "...My ambitions...are of no concern of "Light dwellers". No matter where I go or who I face...all of my battles to fight...are...MINE ALONE." says Vanitas...however, he appears to have reserves. Thinking about Viridian...Ephemer sighs and shrugs his arms. "...Sigh. Okay, I get it. Wow! you really are difficult to deal with. No wonder Kairi had her hands full with you...and she probably might continue to do so in the future. My stature here was to see if you were ready or not...to accept the next level. A new kind of Darkness...one that rivals Kairi's Pure Light in terms of strength. If you conquer it now...you may very well become a monster on a pain to ruin itself. I'll just say this lastly...you sure you want that?" says Ephemer, giving Vanitas a heads up warning...

"...I'm an incomplete being. A freak mutation if you want to use the less charitable term for my existence...I don't care. Give me that power! I'll need it...if I want to face THEM again!" says Vanitas, recalling the mental images of both Sora and Ventus. "...Alright. Here it is...the Dark sphere." says Ephemer, unveiling a Dark orb that he has been hiding away in his hand. Resembling the sphere that Master Xehanort used to summon Kingdom Hearts in Birth by Sleep and KINGDOM HEARTS III but coloured white and grey instead of both purple and black/navy. Vanitas without warning steals it away from Ephemer's hand...and shockingly eats it down his throat!

Finally...a surge of pitch black coloured Darkness surrounds Vanitas, manifesting an aura behind his shoulders of equal jet black Dark. The aura in question floats above his head...and transforms into a pair of Unversed Flood eyes. As Ephemer lastly says the words "...May your Heart be your Guiding Key."

To be Continued.


	15. REQUIEM for Blank Feelings

Vanitas Gaiden 14: R.E.Q.U.I.E.M for Blank Feelings.

"...The Light of Negativity...leads...to the Darkest of Emotions! Light to Darkness. THAT...is the path I intend to follow. Though...tell me just one thing. Who ARE you, really? you...seem very, VERY familiar for some reason." says Vanitas, as he declares his dogma or creed whilst asking Ephemer for his true identity...the Memories of Ventus resurfacing within Vanitas.

"...That's not my story to tell, not just yet. Go...someone's waiting for you, no? I know all too well...that kind of feeling." says Ephemer before he stands up from the Autumn scenery bench and with a single wave of his hand, he sends Vanitas flying straight out of the side of "fantasy" and back to reality's side. Ephemer however decides to leave Vanitas with parting words "...Remember my words: May your Heart be your Guiding Key. Don't let...rash judgements...and the Darkness...decide your entirety, Vanitas..." says Ephemer, as he seemed to offer words of wisdom towards Vanitas, despite fully knowing of his Connections to the Darkness itself.

/4vcr4bIY42I

"...Someone's waiting for me. HA! As if anyone...would wait for a freak like me...no...I don't need anybody hanging around me. I'm better off...STANDING ALONE IN THE DARK!" shouts out Vanitas as he gets sent back by Ephemer...waking up just in time before the Unversed Sora could lay a hand on his Body. Vanitas makes a twisting backflip away from the Unversed, wanting to cover ground. He then says to it the words "Yo...did I keep you waiting? you freak! yeah...that's right. We're BOTH freaks! you and me. Mutations of nature that should have never existed to begin with...if that's the case...then I'll defy the natural order altogether! that's the price that the universe is gonna have to pay...for bringing me-us into existence!" says Vanitas...he next lets out a huge roar and with it, the Dark aura that was surrounding him before reappears but only momentarily.

Theme /xRgzFRXvXIs

The Negative Sora Unversed catches a glimpse at now not only just the Flood Unversed eyes that appear from within the aura of Darkness behind Vanitas...but also all the other kinds of Unversed eye variations known so far. Angry, Crying, Laughing, etc...Vanitas now embodying all of their Negative Emotions...but in a different way then he used them up to now beforehand. Instead of simply distilling Unversed like he did before...Vanitas now absorbs all of the strengths of the Unversed stirring inside of him, wanting to lash out at whatever and/or whomever was in front of Vanitas himself at the current moment in time. "You ready? I don't think I can quite contain this new force to be reckoned with...you "fill" me!?" says Vanitas, making a pun on how the Unversed inside of him fill up with all kinds of Emotions of Negativity...

Battle /lCZBxvbXpfA

"I'm going to go easy on you from hereon out! get ready you insubordinate trash!" says Vanitas, beginning the fight with the Negative Sora Unversed through a whole new perspective. The Demon Drive from earlier Chapters comes into focus again, as Vanitas enters his Demon Mode. However, unlike prior, the Demon Drive during this particular fight will not run out and will remain as is until the battle's end. Like Riku's Dark Mode during his confrontation with Zexion in Re:Chain of Memories' Reverse/Rebirth story...

Vanitas warps through Darkness itself, trying to surround the Negative Sora Unversed from finding any escape routes it may try to leave through atop the Station of Awakening. As a result does it lash out in anger against Vanitas, wanting revenge for it's "humiliation". "Heh...at least THAT part of us is the same! come and get me, you inferior lifeform!" says Vanitas, further humiliating the Unversed. Not standing anymore for this, the Unversed Sora uses it's Dark tendrils from earlier to generate Dark Firaga Fireballs, rotating at very fast speeds. The rotation spins making the Dark Fireballs even bigger then unlike they were previously, they are next shot at Vanitas like heat seeker missiles...or in this case, "Heart" seeker missiles.

"What? you want my Heart? trying to gorge it out are you? not on my watch!" says Vanitas, he creates a Dark barrier like Riku's but coloured black instead of white to defend himself with against the Heart seeker missiles...but from the clearing smoke, he notices another secret seeker missile being sent straight at him from around the corner of his vision. "Dang it! you were trying to take advantage of my blind-spot!" says Vanitas, almost sounding like he was giving "praise" to his opponent...

"This isn't good...I won't be able to clear the distance with this short amount of space between us. If so-URGH!?" Vanitas decides to accept the blow rather avoid it, knowing he couldn't escape in time. "OOF! you little...sneaky rat, aren't you!?" says Vanitas...noticing another creepy smile emerging upon the Negative Sora Unversed's face. It strikes him in the gut without warning, causing his posture to weaken. "GAH!?" Vanitas nearly falls kneeling to the floor covered in liquid like Darkness...however, he refuses.

"...NEVER!" Vanitas stops his legs from tumbling at the last second and uses his Keyblade to force back the Unversed away from him. "Never...I will not suffer another blow to my pride, ever again!" says Vanitas...recalling the events at Motunui in the main story of KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6, where he was "forced" to retreat. "Enough of the games...enough of the tricks! you've barely attacked me with that shadow of a Keyblade you hold in your hand, right!? come at me with it! I DARE YOU." says Vanitas...egging his opponent to strike with the Keyblade visage shadow that it wields for a weapon, having not used it mostly so far...

Tempted...the Unversed Sora obliges. "That's it...move closely you stupid, clueless creature! I know...it likes to mimic my movements. As soon as it thinks to do so...it will warp behind me and attack. Just you wait...I have my own new techniques in store that I am going to crush you with! you insubordinate dolt..." thinks Vanitas, believing how the next situation will play out according to "shared tactics" between both him and the Negative Sora Unversed.

As the Unversed Sora approaches him...it starts to play out according to how Vanitas envisioned it exactly...until-"!? WHAT!? It didn't warp!? it's striking from below!?" the Negative Sora tunnels underneath the Station of Awakening using Darkness and then attacks Vanitas from below, rising upwards. "AGH!?" Shouts out Vanitas, having been knocked into the air by the Negative Sora Unversed's sneak attack of sorts.

"W-Why that no good! ugh!?" the Negative Sora then kicks Vanitas straight in the torso mid-air, causing him to be launched backwards towards the edge of the Station. "...WEAK. SO...WEAK. EVEN DARK...YOU CANNOT COMMAND. YOU CANNOT...COMMAND US. WE...ARE FREE!" says the Negative Sora Unversed, making somewhat cryptic remarks. Vanitas speaks to himself once again in his mind, saying the following words "Oh shut up! you insubordinate...gah! how many times have I said that already!? enough already! ugh. Stupid...this is stupid. Why should I waste effort...on a useless heap like this thing!? it's just going wild due to "setbacks". Or...really...could it be...that I really am...a defective lout?" says Vanitas...very unusually and uncharacteristically criticising himself...

"...This is absolutely absurd. I command strength that is unrivalled...even after consuming the Dark sphere that white haired guy offered up! and...yet. Why is it...why is it...that...my "brothers" seem to possess strength far greater...then me!? even...even that woman..." says Vanitas...thinking about Ventus, Sora and lastly Viridian respectively. "I told myself already...the path I walk...is one belonging towards the Darkness. I don't NEED Light! it's unbecoming of me." says Vanitas, still refusing the Light in it's overall entirety.

"...No one is saying to walk the Light. But...you shouldn't dismiss it so easily either." suddenly, both shockingly and surprisingly...Viridian appears in Vanitas' inner Heart! even more shocking and surprising...there are two Viridians! one wearing a black dress and the other wearing a white dress respectively. The one wearing the black coloured dress spoke up earlier with the other wearing the white coloured dress now speaking up herself, saying to Vanitas "...You think Dark and Light are opposites. They are not. Who told you such rubbish? just like both Darkness and Light, there is always a dichotomy between things. Good and Evil, Yang and Yin, White and Black, etc. Honestly? it's annoying..." says the white Viridian, speaking her piece.

"...Mouthy much? though you seem more "exuberant" then the woman I know on the outside..." says Vanitas, having already realised that these two Viridians speaking to him in his inner Heart were just manifestations of some kind. The black Viridian replies "Don't interrupt! the fact remains...it's because of such a wall dividing gap, that...you fail to realise your true inner strength Van. It's much, MUCH vaster then the Darkness...it's as vast as the night sky itself. Surely you've noticed? right? that your "strength of Darkness"...is changing into something else entirely." says the black Viridian, her words surprising Vanitas.

"And before you can give us another smart-aleck retort...don't even think of denying it. The Unversed in front of you knows...that's why it's trying desperately to consume your Body. Your Body is becoming much more...then a simple "freak" mutation. Mutation yes...but a freak? you were never one to begin with. You are whom YOU ARE, Vanitas. Isn't that right?" says the black Viridian...causing Vanitas to become silent. "What will you do? will you accept this place as the "Requiem grounds" for your entry into The Final World? or...will you fight? will you fight the "bright Light"...as vast as a "Darkening sky"? the choice is yours. Just know...JUST remember. You're strength...is yours alone. Not your original self...nor the one whom you resemble." says the white Viridian...trying to clear away the doubts that linger within Vanitas' Heart, concerning both Ventus and Sora respectively...

"...Heh, okay, you got me. Fine...I'll admit it. I...I was..."concerned". There is...no originality for myself. I am just...a copy of my brothers. An accident that should have never been...though, you are now telling me...that I can be more? ha ha. HA HA HA! very well! sign me up! if I can change just like them...so be it! I'll do just that! I won't sit by...and become an anchor in the Darkness! nor will I reflect the Light that shines down for those Apostles! my ambition is clear, the same as it has always been. The night sky it is...I will become as vast as the night itself! I will no longer...be second fiddle to anybody! COME FORTH!" shouts out Vanitas...having gained a new kind of strength from the words of the Viridian lookalike pair.

His Void Gear transforms into the Dark Armiger Keyblade that he used against Kairi in the main story of KH 3.6. The Negative Sora Unversed senses this change in Vanitas' Heart, backing away to the centre of the Station of Awakening...but to no avail. ""Oscuro Chiave: Rovinatore di Cuori"! EAT THIS! THIRD BEST!" shouts out Vanitas...in an offscreen moment, he made a direct jab strike with his Keyblade right at the Negative Sora Unversed's "Heart", puncturing it. "...These will be YOUR Requiem grounds...not mine. Get lost! you blank canvas!" says Vanitas at the Negative Sora Unversed...ultimately defeating it.

The berserker like Vanitas back in reality writhes in agony with the destruction of the Negative Sora Unversed on the inside, a tired Beatrix and Steiner witnessing this up close. Whilst the real Viridian already realises what is happening..."...Van." says a concerned Viridian, as she puts both her hands together...watching the end. "What the!? what's going on Turquoise!?" says Obsidian, calling Demyx by his Trionfi title. "How the heck should I know dude!? it's not like I have a sixth sense or anything-WHOA!" Demyx is nearly knocked off the ceilings of the upper rooftops from the drastic blows of wind that the berserker like Vanitas was unleashing with Keyblade in hand through multiple swipe slashes...

A wound suddenly appears on the berserker's chase...showing that the wound the Negative Sora Unversed suffered inside was reflecting the Vanitas in the outside World. The Vanitas in reality was mimicking the movements of the Unversed Sora in pain...the surrounding liquid like shadows of the Station of Awakening reverting to normal and seeping back into the Unversed from whence they appeared from. "...Satisfied now? never again doubt your master...or it will be 1000 times as painful! got it? you third rate insubordinate." says Vanitas...saying "insubordination" for the last time.

"RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!? NOOOOO! NOOOOO! WE...WE DON'T! WE WON'T LOSE! NOT TO YOU! NOT TOOOOO...YOOOOOOOU!" the Negative Sora Unversed cries out until finally...it explodes into smithereens. Particles of Darkness filling up the airspace..."...Ha ha ha. Ha ha...HA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA! HA-HA-HA! AT LAST! GONE FOR GOOD! THAT TOOK FOREVER! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY...it's done. Now...come to me. My...POWER!" shouts out Vanitas, as lastly, the remains of the Negative Sora Unversed-the Dark particles are called by Vanitas' voice and join with his Body...a Dark coloured Light shining forth from Vanitas' entire being!

Back in reality, the Unversed eyes that were upon Vanitas' brow fade from him...but not before he rushes up to Viridian, taking Beatrix and Steiner that he passes by with great shock. "N-No! LADY VIRIDIAN!" calls out Beatrix...Vanitas hovers over Viridian, causing her legs to give out to sudden fear whilst she shows slight fear also looking up to Vanitas once more. "...V-V-Vanitas?" before Viridian could wonder what would happen next...Vanitas, now fully back to himself looks directly towards her gaze...with a comical yet very sadistic expression.

"...BOO." says Vanitas simply. "!? KYAAAAAAA!?" Screams out Viridian in horror but in a comical fashion. Vanitas lastly saying the words "AH HA HA HA HAH! priceless! ABSOLUTELY priceless!" says Vanitas...the sadistic a******…

To be Continued.


	16. Darkness Rebirth -Prosper of the Heart-

Vanitas Gaiden 15: Darkness Rebirth -Prosper of the Heart-.

"!? … Y-Y-Y-YOU JERK!" upon seeing Vanitas was actually back to normal...Viridian slaps his face, REAL hard. "OUCH!" The slap noise could be heard to all within the vicinity. "...Ha ha! still worth it though! HA HA HA! oh your face! that well timed expression! priceless! so, SO priceless! ha. HA HA! oh I gotta stop! I'm gonna pee myself HA HA HA!" says Vanitas...the jerk.

"That was NOT funny! what were you thinking!? you nearly scared my Heart out of my chest! you jerk! you horrible, absolute, worst of the worst JERK!" says Viridian...continuing to beat up Vanitas for scaring her. "...Err...what's going on here Steiner?" says Beatrix...not making sense of what was currently ongoing. "Err...umm...I have no idea whatsoever, my dear." says Steiner, unable to make sense of things himself as well. "...P-PHEW! that was close! seriously, that idiot! what was he trying to do, drag us all into Darkness!? I mean sheesh!" says Demyx, regaining his balance after nearly falling off the ceilings.

"...Huff...huff. Just...just what kind of power was that!? that's nothing described about prior! he...he is a monster! a complete monster!" says Obsidian, not thinking too highly of what he had just witnessed. "THAT is the one chosen to be the new Apostle of the Ruby Mars!? it's entirely ludicrous! it's INSANE! impossible! I just don't see what is unfolding here!" says Obsidian whilst still caught up in the disbelief of everything. "This is bad...if I allowed myself to let that-that thing waltz here, then!" says Obsidian before summoning his choice of weapons-Brass Knuckles based upon the Nobody Emblem.

Before he could take action...Demyx with the same look in his eyes that he had when facing Sora at Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II confronts Obsidian, grabbing him by his arm. "Oi...what do you think you're doing bro? that is one of the Seven Apostles, regardless if he is a true monster. To make a front directly at him would be...stupid? no?" says Demyx, trying to "ease" Obsidian back into a state of clear-mindedness. Regaining his normal calm afterwards...Obsidian de-summons his Brass Knuckles. "Y-Yea...you're right. Thanks...I guess." says Obsidian, actually thankful for Demyx's interference.

"Hey, no worries dude!" says Demyx, resuming his normal self before he became stern with Obsidian. He lets go of Obsidian's arm whilst facing away from him, saying to the latter the words "We all get jitterbugs from things we don't understand...I for one totally agree. But listen, we've got be smart here. If all we do is backstab one another here and there then we're no different from the old posse that I used to hang out with, capiche? you gotta play it smart." says Demyx, bringing up Organization XIII.

"I see...I guess in field experience does count for things, especially since you are related with that...Apostle down there." says Obsidian, knowing that Demyx has been involved with matters from beforehand involving the Solaeris Apostoli themselves. "Well I wouldn't say that I KNOW the guy...just that we used to be "groupies" together, as it were. He's a loose cannon though...I got to admit at least that much. Still, I've been assigned to watch his progress...even if I am a lonely "stick in the mud". You understand, right? you've got that Onyx chick to worry about after all." says Demyx...revealing that Obsidian is tasked with "watching over" his partner, Onyx Lazuli.

"...It's not quite the same as you, not exactly. And also...to me it's not about "watching over" Lazuli. She's..." says Onyx, appearing to have some kind of affection for his partner. "...Careful not to share too many beans with me, we aren't friends so...just a heads up." says Demyx, facing Obsidian whilst handing him a "helpful tip" for the future. "Right...thanks for the "tip", Turquoise. The same going to you...if you had gone further then simply grabbing my arm...I wouldn't have been made responsible for the husk that your Body would have become." says Obsidian...returning the "friendly tip" back towards Demyx...of whom sighs as a result.

"Sheesh...no funny bone in you is there? all choke and no play...a-anyways, let's watch from the peanut gallery up here. Who knows? things could get interesting at this point." says Demyx, redirecting the attention back down to Vanitas and Viridian's side of things. "Seriously...are you...back to normal now?" says Viridian, asking Vanitas her one and only question. "Huh? what's that supposed to mean? that I was "normal" to begin with? you're crazy lady. And also...you ain't "normal" yourself. I saw what you did, you...can wield a Keyblade." says Vanitas, throwing his own question at Viridian.

"!? I...I didn't know I was able to. Karasu came to my aid...and then, subconsciously I-" before Viridian could speak further...Steiner draws his sword at Vanitas' neck. "...You. You unordinary...ruffian! I should KILL you where you kneel! you are not worth lady Viridian's kindness, respect nor even her time! AWAY WITH YOU!" before Steiner could make a retaliation against Vanitas, he is hit upon the head by a "fist full of love and roses" from Beatrix. "Enough! you stupid minded husband!" says Beatrix. "OOF!?" Steiner feeling the "critical damage" from his lovely wife's punch.

"Can't you see? milady has already forgiven him...and that's enough for me. Please...forgive my harsh words. I am...I am sorry. I called you a monster...but it appears that you are not a "monster"...by choice." says Beatrix, bowing her head in apology to Vanitas. "...Whatever. You could say that...I'm learning to let go of grudges, funnily enough. They get in the way...in the full picture view of wanting revenge." says Vanitas, saying that he still wishes for revenge...but not in a way that's detrimental...

"Van! would you-!?" before Viridian could "correct" Vanitas' behaviour, Beatrix pulls up her hand and stops her. She replies to Vanitas "...Well then, as a form of penance...would you care to test your luck against my Climhazzard technique? I have yet to unveil it, unlike the rest of my techniques that you had witnessed so far. It would do me justice to shown all of my skillset fair and square...and...I bet, as you too are a fellow fighter. You like to defeat me...using all that I have to offer for your vengeance against me?" says Beatrix, trying to read Vanitas' train of thought.

"...You know? you are certainly one stuck up woman with no proper compunction, a perfect pair-fit for that rust-bucket clown there." says Vanitas, mocking Steiner. "What WAS that!? now see HERE! you may mock me but Beatrix-" before Steiner could finish though, Beatrix slightly annoyed with Vanitas' words just now, she nevertheless allows him to finish speaking. "...But why not? as it just so happens, we never got to finish the duel between us. It was a "test", wasn't it? to see if I could be welcomed here or not. If you want my answer...then fine. I'll train as a knight here! that way, I can better learn to demolish all you fools-and even the fools belonging to the Solaeris Apostoli! consider it my "way of thanks". After that, I'll pry the information I need about them from you knights...another "way of thanks" from me, heh." says Vanitas...slightly changing his plans.

"WHAT!?" shouts out Steiner with Viridian equally being shocked. Beatrix though does not seem surprised and is instead amused...replying "Heh heh, HA! a very wise choice. Good answer...boy. First, let us change locales. Steiner! you wait and look after lady Azaleia. But milady Viridian? please bare witness. You are about to see...a new "knight" in the making of Regnum Stratera's history. Nay...scratch that. A "knight"...UNLIKE in the history of the Kingdom of Balance!" says Beatrix...not knowing whether this next course of action would be wise or foolish for the World, even so...she intends to see it out personally.

A few minutes ahead in time...Vanitas is seen facing off with Beatrix atop a hilltop. "So this is the spot, is it? what is this place exactly? it looks...grand." says Vanitas, the spot that the fight was to resume from actually being...an amphitheatre. "This is the "Courtyard of Swords"...it's where knights train whilst showcasing their skills towards the public for their amusement. It puts them at ease...being one of the many responsibilities as knights like myself have. The Separate Army leaders tend to use it more now then Keyblade Wielders of this kingdom do...but I have reserved this spot for a "special occasion", just in case." says Beatrix...appearing to possess a kind of foresight that had allowed her to predict her showdown with Vanitas...

"Oh really? so you actually had foresight of me beating you into the ground here did you? not that it makes any difference to me. Show me that final technique you speak of so grandly. I will that satisfied smirk right off your face!" says Vanitas, summoning his Dark Armiger Keyblade then the normal Void Gear. "Van! stop testing Beatrix! she'll knock you out cold if you do that!" says Viridian, warning Vanitas. "Shut up woman! I've have had just about enough of that condescending "care" of yours. Makes me sick...I'll show you just how powerful I REALLY AM now!" says Vanitas...his aura of Darkness arising again.

"Darkness...again. He's trying to use it to it's fullest brim now though...I must be cautious." says Beatrix, holding her sword with both hands. Vanitas further brings out the Darkness manifesting inside him...before unleashing it whole. It momentarily engulfs him...but afterwards it dissipates. Showing that Vanitas' appearance had now changed entirely...he was wearing his original bodysuit! but it was now completely black without the red colour lines whatsoever. The "only having black" colour scheme symbolising...that Vanitas had now completely "embraced" the Dark within him.

"What do you think? not bad huh? on the outside it's just this...but on the inside? my power swells!" says Vanitas, making his aura of Darkness surrounding him swell in size. His power now rivalled Kairi's whilst wielding the Pure Light. "If the princess is going to use Light...then I am going to use my existence as "Darkness" to conquer everything that is Light! COME ON! show me...that ultimate move already!" says Vanitas, trying to tempt Beatrix to retaliate...

"Van..." says Viridian...tightly clutching both her hands, upon her Heart. "Milady Viridian trembles...I best end this fast." says Beatrix in her head before replying to her opponent "...Here goes. The ultimate technique of Seiken: my Climhazzard. It has been used only three times to deal a frightful blow. First was against Stratos, second was against the former leader of the Rounded Knights of XII and third to Gabranth. It is a popular rumour around the kingdom that Gabranth wears a helmet in fear of me...whilst that may be true or not, I shall instil fear into this boy...and make him regret testing the fury of a woman, be they mighty or nay!" says Beatrix...her own aura of Light surrounding her, the same as Vanitas' aura of Darkness.

The two ready themselves into a battle position...before Vanitas makes a sudden final direct charge at Beatrix! "TAKE THIS! Oscuro Chiave: Rovinatore di Cuori! if your Heart can't survive this...then you're not the opponent I thought you were!" says Vanitas...using the same Heartbreaker technique that he did against the Negative Sora Unversed, trying to land a mortal blow upon Beatrix. "BEATRIX!? VANITAS!" shouts out Viridian, already wanting the fight to stop as is...but, Beatrix perseveres. She dodges the direct charge blow, moving as slowly and gently as a swift breeze. As though she was fixed into a single point of time itself-resembling an ever-flowing waterfall washing down currents of water in a free manner of being spirited. "...You have done well! you have exceeded your limits upon Darkness itself. However...CLIMHAZZARD!" using her ultimate sword technique as promised...Beatrix deals a fateful blow upon Vanitas' back, ultimately knocking him out and causing a crater to appear beneath him.

The aftereffects coursing throughout Vanitas' Body, causing him to end up unconscious afterwards but not before stating "W-WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!? this power...THIS POWER! it feels...like an exploding Supernova! time and again! it doesn't stop! is this...Light!?" says Vanitas in his mind...finally landing in the crater that was formed right below him. "...I commend you, you were able to see it at the last minute, weren't you? the engulfing Light. Here in the Kingdom of Balance, those that see that Light are called "Milities de Cor". "Knights of Heart". Only a true knight that has seen both Darkness...and Light can see the "Dark Light" that engulfs everything. That "Dark Light" goes by many names-"Flare", "Ultima" and even "Gravija". By mastering such a form of spiritual awareness that it is...a knight's prowess can awaken to even greater heights. I suspect...that is why the Lady of the Clarity was sent on her way, since she does not have the "Sensory" ability Keyblade Wielders and warriors like myself have. Even so...lady Viridian awakened the potential. I indeed suspect lady Serena will one day as well...myself, Gabranth, Astral, our leader and even the king Stratos are the only ones to have awoken thus far to this awareness of spirit...perhaps you will too, given the proper training you will undertake boy. No...you are not a boy. Your name is...Vanitas. Hopefully...you will become a source of strength for my milady, even I...can see that." says Beatrix after a long monologue...she then smiles whilst seeing Viridian tend to the knocked out Vanitas, trying constantly to wake him up.

"Van! wake up! Van! wake up already! Van-Van!? VANITAS!" calls out Viridian to Vanitas...of whom weakly replies whilst unconscious "...Oh shut up already, will you? stupid woman. I'm trying to catch some ZZZs here..." says Vanitas lastly...having taken his 1st step into a larger World.

To be Continued.


	17. Turning Point of Dark and Light

Vanitas Gaiden 16: Turning Point of Dark and Light.

"...The Courtyard of Swords? really? lady Beatrix wanted to use THAT old place of all things? well, it's not like I could stop her...seeing as how she was my superior in the Rounded Knights." says a both strange and mysterious young man seen sitting in a casual roundabout manner in turn in a office over-watching the city of the Kingdom of Balance, apparently belonging to him. "But still...lord "Adler"? shouldn't you still consult with the lady Beatrix upon the matter? I mean, even if she is not a member of the Separate Army, she cannot just-" says a minor Character towards the young man, now identified being named as Adler.

"Oh shut up already, would ya!? regulations that, procedure this? I mean talk about boring! people like me and my senior-lady Beatrix don't follow protocols like that. The old higher ups in the Separate Army may well as do that...but I for one certainly don't. My reasoning? simple. It's because I want to stand out as an individual. Not be used as a "model piece" for the Separate Army's image. Don't get me wrong, it's not about image to begin with for the army...but still. I prefer to follow my own ways and my own tacts...you see me my points of view? V was the one whom taught me that. You know? lady Viridian? in truth, I was actually supposed to court her...but she turned me down, just as well I guess. That was a political arranged get together through and through...if I wanted to woo V. I wanted it to be...from my attempts and not the false grandiose that politicians just LOVE to have." says Adler...going on a tirade with words but all of them still having valid points of stance behind them.

"O-Oh, then...please forgive me lord Adler. I shall remain silent...ahem, at any rate. Lady Beatrix had requested yet another thing asides the exclusive use of the Courtyard of Swords. She wants...to admit someone from outside our sovereign borders into our Keyblade Knights Academy, under the tutelage of Master Templar of all people..." says the minor Character, giving Adler a current update of the matters at hand. "Oh? what's this outsider's name?" says Adler, curious about the new individual seemingly having been brought up into conversation matters. "...Gulp! his-his name is..." as the minor Character just about reveals the name of the person in question, Adler listens on closely...a stern expression upon his gaze.

Meanwhile...

Vanitas is seen resting in Viridian's room at her mother's mansion with the latter watching over the former. Viridian's mother Azaleia knocks on the door and proceeds to enter, talking with her daughter. "...How is he doing?" says Azaleia. Viridian replies "...He's got a slight fever but I say he's getting better with time. Normally I'd say it was because he used to our surroundings...but that's not the case. He's seen it...the universe beyond the borders. At least...I believe so myself, at the very least." says Viridian, tightly clutching her hands, resting upon her legs whilst watching over the sleeping Vanitas and deeply staring at his face.

"...Sigh. Oh child...you've become such a grown woman it's actually hard to recognise you. In fact, you bring tears to my eyes!" says Azaleia in a "comical fashion", trying to cheer her daughter up. "W-W-What!? where did that come from mother!? what-what are you implying!?" says Viridian, becoming bashful...though not understanding why. "It's okay, my dear. You are still young, after all. You will understand the "meaning to madness" with the passage of time. Still...that did catch me off-guard, you were able to summon...a Keyblade of all things." says Azaleia...causing Viridian to become surprised but remain silent, facing away from her mother and resuming looking intently at Vanitas...

"...Do you think...that I should attend the Keyblade Knights Academy?" says Viridian...wondering what to do. "...Only if you wish to, Viridian. No one is forcing you...to be honest, I would be secured if you learn proper skills in terms of defence from Master Templar. But...I know that is not the path you wish to take, my dear, dear daughter. Viridian...you wish to become a peace loving ruler when you inherit the throne from your uncle Roman, don't you? more so then both he and especially your father, Stratos...even though you know there are the needs for compromises. Even so...you wish to uphold the meanings of both care and love for others, regardless if they are allies and also enemies. Although the council would most certainly not take kindly to that...just remember that you will always have us-your family and friends." says Azaleia, offering words of wisdom to her beloved yet mature daughter.

"Mother...I...thank you." says Viridian, although facing away from her mother, she shows a single tear falling down from her face. Azaleia smiles, deciding to take her leave but not before saying "Now I want you to at least get out of this stuffy room from time to time, it's not good for your skin from the condensed air of heat in here. I'll have the chambermaids rotate back and forth, watching over this young man." says Azaleia...until Viridian then suddenly replies "N-No! really...it's fine, mother. I...want to watch over Van. He's...my friend. The 1st one I've made...in a long, long while." says Viridian...wanting to remain by the sleeping Vanitas' side. This shocks Azaleia, causing her to think in a comical manner "Oh Stratos! our darling daughter is finally growing up and learning. If you were here...you'd probably not approve." says Azaleia...just imagining a butting of heads between her late husband and Vanitas if the former was still alive...

"...Very well. Just...promise me to at least get some fresh air, okay Viridian?" says Azaleia before deciding to take her leave with Viridian nodding her head in a happy manner. Azaleia again smiles...taking her leave. Outside of the room though...is Beatrix leaning up against an upper floor corridor wall. Azaleia's expression suddenly turns stern when Beatrix asks her a question. "...The lady is adamant staying by his side, correct?" says Beatrix. Azaleia replies with the following "...Yes. Viridian is no fool...she knows that potentially, that young man will be targeted for his "demon" like powers. The power to create creatures from the Darkness itself...the higher ups will not welcome that in the slightest. They will try to retaliate and send assassins after him...but if Viridian remains by his side then they cannot act, at least not out in the open. I am entrusting Steiner with his keen eyes to keep watch. He will continue to act as Viridian's bodyguard and make sure that those assassins hiding in the shadows do not try any tricks in my homestead." says Azaleia...a very professional side of her being shown.

"...You surely can be scary when it counts, lady Azaleia. You in all of the kingdom possess the strongest curative magic. As such, you were once known as the "Leaf Maiden". But regardless with that magic or without...the previous lord Stratos fell for your charm and a new age of prosperity soon followed for this World of ours. I will follow whatever decision that it is you make my lady. As per your word, I have already sent an invite to Master Templar to come and greet you here. I assume you two will talk...about lady Viridian, lady Serena and that young man no?" says Beatrix...knowing that Azaleia appears to have something in mind.

"...It won't be much but hopefully, this will serve as a turning point for our kingdom. It may have balance in it's name...but it still has a lot to learn about the concept of balance itself. Master Templar had already sent his three best pupils on ahead with my niece to universal parts unknown, that is part of the mission to meet and greet the outside Worlds...and ask for assistance from their respective Keyblade Wielders. Our cultures may differ...but not our Hearts. The Guiding Keys of the past will help our Hearts learn for the future, that is why we live in the present. At least...that is what I will take from the meaning if it is that perhaps maybe. The young man will hopefully train at the Keyblade Knights Academy...alongside Viridian. I hope for her to learn how to defend herself with her newly awoken power. But the choice is hers alone...as you no doubt heard me with your keen ears." says Azaleia, first about Steiner with keen eyes and now Beatrix with keen ears...a keen combo.

"...A turning point. And I guess...Gabranth and the Separate Army will keep tabs on the Solaeris Apostoli...our sworn enemy." says Beatrix, as Azaleia finishes her words by stating "Yes...for some reason, they have been able to enter our city recently more then once. You do not suppose...there is a traitor in our midsts?" says Azaleia, as she shows a concerned expression...worrying for the future of Regnum Stratera…

Elsewhere-Obsidian is seen heading back through a Corridor of Darkness to the World of Ruined Moments. "I shall report back my findings here, Turquoise. I'll be sure to..."neglect" the parts about the Ruby Mars. In exchange, YOU just keep up your side of things and don't slack off, got it?" says Obsidian, warning Demyx for his self-idleness. "Hey relax! I'm a team player! just chill man. I've got this, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to the Red Mars, you can trust me!" says Demyx, maintaining a "cool" posture of being "trustworthy" to Obsidian...only to be corrected by him: "...RUBY Mars, you stupid hick." says Obsidian, as he next finally takes his leave through the Corridor of Darkness...

Demyx casually waves goodbye and nervously rubs the back of his neck before lastly saying to himself the words "...Sheesh. Man oh man, it wasn't THIS hard back when I used to be a kid in Daybreak Town..." says Demyx lastly, as he brings up the topic of himself...being related to the ancient past. Him and the captives of the Solaeris Apostoli Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene having "certain Connections" to it.

To be Continued.


End file.
